ferme juste les yeux
by Petrime
Summary: dernier chapitre !
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer : FMA n'est pas à moi, mais à une arakawa-sama et oui !! _

_NDLA :C'est ma première fanfiction bilingue , donnez- moi votre avis _

_:-D BONNE LECTURE :-)_

_**Dimanche soir, 19h30. Le téléphone sonna.**_

Une jeune femme blonde arriva et décrocha.

-Halo !

-Riza ? C'est Roy !

-Colonel ! Est-ce que vous savez quelle heure il est ?

-1er lieutenant ! Je n'ai pas le temps !

Le visage de riza se crispa de peur.

-Ou êtes-vous ?

-Dans l'entrepôt numéro 10, mais ce n'est pas le problème ! Venez !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Colonel Mustang !

Elle reposa le téléphone brusquement, pris son manteau, plaça un revolver dans une de ses poches et elle sortit.

Black ayate se leva et la suivit. Il sentait la peur de sa maîtresse, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas peur pour sa vie, mais pour la sienne, Roy Mustang…

Elle arriva 5 minutes plus tard, devant la grande porte de l'entrepôt. Elle chargea son revolver, se positionna et écouta. Des voix d'hommes résonnait dans l'entrepôt, la jeune femme reconnut sans problèmes la voix de son supérieur.

Riza poussa la porte et fonça dans le noir, Black Ayate à ses côtés. Fixant la pièce, elle le chercha dans l'immense pièce. Quand elle entendit sa voix.

-Riza, enfin !

Riza se retourna. Elle le vus, il était assis à une table avec quatre autres personnes, Havoc, Breda, Farman et Fuery.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle.

-Nous jouons aux cartes. Répliqua Roy.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelle ?

-Ne criez pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous avions besoin d'un autre jouer.

-Quoi ? Juste pour ça ?

-Oui.

-Juste ça, vraiment ?

-Oui.

/ GRAND SILENCE /

-Alors ?

-Quoi ?

-Vous voulez jouer avec nous ?

-Jamais !

Roy releva la tête, étonnée.

-Pourquoi ?

Riza semblait furieuse.

-Car, je ne jouerais jamais avec vous, colonel !

-Menteuse, dit Roy, vous mentez lieutenant.

-Comment ?

Roy ricana doucement, Riza détestait quand il riait ainsi, elle était VRAIMENT, VRAIMENT FURIEUSE.

-Arrêtez de ricaner maintenant !

Roy la regarda dans les yeux, la défiant. Il imita Riza grossièrement.

-Jamais !

-COLONEL !

-Quoi ?

-Arrêtez ça !

-Quoi ?

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi !

Black Ayate s'allongea sur le sol et dormit. Sa maîtresse était furieuse, mais, il le sentait, elle était rassurée.

_**Lundi matin, 03h30. Le téléphone sonna.**_

-Halo !

-Riza…..

-Vous !

_OUF j'ai enfin fini le premier chapitre de cet histoire et je vais essayre d'écrire la suite rapidement mais sa va être dure car j'écris la même fic mais en Anglais._

_(-: Voilà c'est finis pour le premier chapitre, une petite review :-)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre2 :

_Disclamer : FMA n'est pas à moi, mais à une arakawa-sama et oui !! _

_NDLA :C'est le 2e chapitre de ma fanfiction bilingue, donnez- moi votre avis _

_:-D BONNE LECTURE (- :_

Au sujet des reviews : Je ne suis malheureusement pas bilingue, mais je me débrouille simplement bien en anglais. Mercis pour vos rewiews !!! Et voici la suite de cette histoire.

* * *

Riza hésitait à raccrocher le téléphone, mais elle préféra prononcer d'une voix fatiguée. 

-Havoc, vous ne jouez plus aux cartes ?

L'intéressé répondit précipitamment.

-Lieutenant, je dois vous parler du colonel absolument !

Riza sentit les derniers mots de la phrase retentir dans sa tête et comme pour les faire taire, elle dit.

-Quoi ? Le colonel n'a pas trouvé une autre personne pour jouer avec vous aux cartes.

Elle pus entendre Havoc soupirer aux bouts du fils.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps pour vos sermons 1er lieutenant, il y a eu un accident et le colonel et à l'hôpital.

Riza sentit le plancher sous ces pieds s'effondré tandis que les mots prononcés par Havoc résonner dans sa tête : à l'hôpital, à l'hôpital, à l'hôpital, à l'hôpital…

Non, elle avait déjà connu ça avant, elle avait déjà manqué de le perd et elle ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque.

-Quel est le numéro de la chambre ?

Dès qu'Havoc avait raccroché, Riza partit à l'hôpital sans prendre la peine d'accrocher ces cheveux en un petit chignon serré donc elle partit les cheveux détachés et pour seul vêtement une nuisette qui lui arrivait aux genoux.

Quant elle arriva, elle se rendit immédiatement à la chambre de Roy.

En ce qui concerne Roy, il était installé devant la télé quant Riza rentra dans la pièce.

-Vous plaisantez ! Cria Riza.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec Riza ? Chuchota-t-il à Havoc qui était déjà là.

-Je crois qu'elle était inquiète pour vous.

-Lieutenant Hawkeye ne vous fier pas aux apparences, je suis malade.

-C'est vrai ! Ajouta Havoc.

Elle le regarda furieuse et lui dit :

-Restez en dehors de sa lieutenant.

Puis elle reporta son attention sur la forme masculine dans le lit.

-Vous plaisantez !

-Non, je suis des plus sérieux Riza. Dit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

- Et bien, j'ai glissé.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui !

Havoc pouffa de rire. Riza porta sur lui son attention.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, dit Roy en regardant Havoc.

Trois heures plus tard, ( et oui ils sont restés 3 heures avec Roy) Riza demanda à Havoc.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec le colonel ? Il a passé son temps à grogner.

-Il a juste trot honte pour vous dire la vérité sur son accident.

-Il n'a pas glissé ?

-Si, mais ce net pas tout.

Riza le regarda, amuser à l'idée de connaître la suite et Havoc compris qu'il devrait parler.

-Voyez-vous le colonel est un peu sur les nerfs.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué, répondit elle tranquillement, attendant impatiemment la suite.

-En fait, il ne vous à pas tout dit.

Riza leva la tête, elle commença à comprendre la raison du silence de Roy et pour sens assurer elle dit.

-Havoc, n'est-il pas bizarre de finir aux urgences, juste pour avoir « glisser » ?

Havoc fut inquiet par le ton de Riza, elle commençait à sérieusement s'énerver, mais pourquoi ?

Oui, Riza était énervé et celui qui ne l'aurait pas remarqué devrait avoir un sérieux problème.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais une évidence trottait dans sa tête : Il lui avait menti, Roy n'était pas à l'hôpital car il avait glissé mais pour quelque chose de plus grave et il ne lui avait rien dit, donc il lui avait menti.

-Riza, ça va ?

La voix d'Havoc la ramena à la réalité ou plutôt le fait qu'il l'appelle « Riza », Riza et Jean Havoc était aussi proche que professionnel, ils ne s'appelaient par leur prénom que pour entrer dans la confidence.

-Oui Jean (ah, çà fait bizarre de l'appelé comme ça), ça va., Mais malgré ces mots, Havoc comprit très bien que ça n'allait pas bien.

-Tu est sûr ?

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante et il prit d'une main son menton, l'obligeant à le regarder. Quand Riza leva la tête et croisa son regard, elle savait qu'il pourrait l'aider. Elle prononça d'une voix faible.

-Jean, Aide moi.

Automatiquement dans ses bras, la réconfortant, comme une amie l'aurait fait.

-Dit-moi tout, Riza.

Riza savait maintenant parfaitement ce qui se passait, elle savait qu'est-ce qu'il la poussait à se battre, elle savait qu'est-ce qui n'arrêtait pas de se briser dans sa poitrine, elle savait pourquoi et elle savait qu'elle pourrait tout dire à Havoc, que LUI, il comprendrait. Après tout c'était elle qui le consolait quand Roy lui volait ces copines, alors elle le connaissait par cœur.

Alors Riza se confia à Havoc, lui livrant tout ce qui blessait son cœur, tout ce qui était devenu trop dur à porter pour elle et elle insistât sur ce malin plaisir que Roy prenait à l'humilier et à la supposition qu'il devait la détester pour lui faire subir tout ça.

Et à sa grande honte, deux lentes traînées brillantes apparaissent sur ses joues.

Du haut de son balcon, Roy a assisté à la scène, na rien entendu, seulement vu, mais la vidéo qu'il s'est faite était assez différente de la réalité.

* * *

Voilà, j'ai fini le 2e chapitre de cette fic et je vais essayer d'écrire la suite plus rapidement mais sa va être dure car je dois finir le chapitre deux de la version anglaise. 

:-)Voilà c'est finis pour le deuxième chapitre, une petite review


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre3 :**

_Disclamer : FMA n'est pas à moi, mais à une arakawa-sama et oui !! _

_NDLA :C'est le 3e chapitre de ma fanfiction bilingue, donnez- moi votre avis_

_Au sujet des reviews : Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir._

_**:-D BONNE LECTURE (- :** _

* * *

Le soleil frappait fort pour un matin d'automne, si fort qu'il arriva même à réveiller la jeune femme allongés dans ce lit. Les rayons du soleil agressaient son visage humide de larmes, elle voulut les essuyer, mais quand elle sentit le contact entre sa main et son visage, elle fut étonnée d'être brûlante. 

-Manque plus que je sois malade, grommela-t'elle trop bat tout en parcourant la pièce du visage. Et pour la deuxième fois ce matin, elle fut étonnée, mais cette fois au point d'être terrifié de remarquer que non seulement elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, sûrement pas dans sa maison, mais le pire fut qu'elle reconnu très bien la Chambre d'Havoc !

Elle sortit du lit se rendant conte qu'elle était seule dans la chambre. Une fois sur pied, elle remarqua qu'elle portait une nuisette trop fine à son goût, couleur pèche, qui ne cachait même pas ses genoux et qui n'était sûrement pas à elle. Elle murmura un juron peu féminin et sortit de la chambre pour descendre vers le salon où dormait Havoc allongé sur le canapé. Riza ne pu s'empêcher d'être rassuré de savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas dormit dans le même lit. Mais une question restait incrustée comme la peste dans sa tête au point d'y résonner. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pus faire hier ? » Riza avait beau se repasser les événements de sa journée, elle n'arrivait pas à sens souvenir.

Elle fut tirée de ses efforts pour se souvenir par un gémissement.

-Jean ?Le concernée leva la tête vers elle et murmura un bref « lut… »

Il l'emmenait dans la cuisine pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, dès qu'elle fut assise Riza ne pu se retenir.

-Jean… Il y a… Quelque chose que je veux absolument savoir.

Il leva la tête vers elle, légèrement étonné.

-Et… Pourrais-tu avoir l'extrême obligeance de me dire ce que sait ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait hier ?Havoc écarquilla les yeux, il avait été étonné par le ton qu'elle avait utilisé. Elle avait posé sa question avec une indifférence qui aurait été plutôt utilisée dans une conversation banale, pas pour se renseigner sur un fait passé qui nous effraie plus qu'on ne le pense. Riza Hawkeye était vraiment une femme particulière et c'etait surement ce qui la rendait si attirante. Il s'arrêta à cette pensée, sentant que s'il ne se reprenait pas, il tomberait sous le charme LUI AUSSI.

-Sa dépens…Tu veux un résumé de ta passionnante journée passé où tu te contenteras du strict minimum ?

Sentant l'ironie de sa question, elle hésita, devait être en colère ou bien s'inquiétait ?

-Passe au minimum !

Très bien ! Il baissa la tête pour soupirer, puis la releva pour poursuivre.

-Tu te souviens qu'après que tu mets tout avouer sur tes sentiments pour le colonel…

-QUOI ! Je t'ai tout raconté ? Demanda-t'elle affolait.

-Et bien oui… Je dois poursuivre ? Elle hocha la tête. Et bien tu as voulu noyé ta peine dans un bar et… Comment dire ça... On va dire que si je n'avais pas été là tu aurais dévalisé le barman et te serais payé tout le bar.

-Quoi ? Elle resta bouche bé, Jean dit moi que tu blague…

- Je t'assure que si c'était la vérité, je l'aurais fait.

Riza récupéra toute la dignité qu'elle pu trouver et demanda.

-D'accord, toute la ville va me prendre pour la bourré du coin, mais sa ne m'explique pas ce que je fais chez toi en nuisette !

-En fait, tu étais tellement bourré que je préférais te ramener ici et ma cousine ta prêtait une de ses nuisettes.

D'abord, elle fut rassurée, puis quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux.

-Jean ! … Est-ce que tu m'as vu… Nu ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est ma cousine qui ta changée. Dit-il amusé de sa réaction.

Sa faisait à peine une heure qu'ils avaient fini de manger, qu'il lui ordonna de ne plus quitter le lit tant qu'elle aurait de la fièvre.

-Pffffffffff.Riza détestait recevoir des ordres, mais elle ne pouvait tirer sur un homme simplement car il c'était inquiété pour sa santé et surtout pas sur un ami.

Elle réfléchit longuement, au pire elle pourrait tenter sa chance avec Havoc. Cette idée lui paru immédiatement très drôle, car même si son ami était plutôt beau gosse, il n'était pas du tout son type. Elle aimait les hommes combatif et infatigable et il n'était inconnu de personne que c'étai loin d'être les plus belle qualité de Jean.

Mais en ce qui concerne ces goûts, le colonel Roy Mustang était exactement ce qu'elle voulait car :

-Il était intelligent (enfin quand il ne pleuvait pas).

-Il était aussi beau que mystérieux.(Ce qui donnait à riza envie de le connaître).

-Il ne cessait de la défier et tout le monde savait que quand Riza est défié, elle relève le défi avec audace.

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de la porte. Ne pouvant résister à sa curiosité. Elle alla ouvrir la porte et fut surprise de voir…

-Colonel !

-Alors les ragots étaient vrais… Pourriez-vous me laisser rentré chez vôtre… Petit ami.

-Ce n'est pas mon petit ami. Elle avait articulé chaque mot affin que Roy comprenne tout en le laissant rentrer.

-Bien, alors, ou est le lieutenant Havoc, qui, je précise, n'est pas votre petit ami, mais que vous êtes en nuisette devant lui.

-Et aussi devant vous, elle attrapa un peignoir qu'elle enfila rapidement avant de reprendre, pour ce qui concerne le lieutenant Havoc, lui et moi nous sommes juste amis, colonel.

Riza se félicita de ne pas avoirs rougis et entreprit d'aller cherché Havoc, car elle ne voulait pas être seul, en nuisette, devant le colonel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire là-dedans… Ils discutent depuis au moins une heure.

Riza commençait à être vraiment inquiète.

-Pourvus que Roy ne l'ai pas punis par ma faute…

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le bruit d'un vase qui se brisait et les entendant se disputer, elle préféra faire irruption dans la pièce.

Visiblement, aucun des deux ne semblait l'avoir remarquer.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, colonel, vous n'avez absolument aucune preuve.

-Peut-être, mais je sais ce que je vois et après mur réflexion, le furher a tranché.

-Mais, c'est injuste.

-Il importe peut, suite au événement d'hier et aux ragots du coin, le conseil a décidé, qu'il était largement temps de virer Riza Hawkeye, et pour toujours.

* * *

_Voilà, j'ai fini le 3e chapitre de cette fic et je vais essayer d'écrire la suite plus rapidement mais sa va être dure car je dois me rattraper sur la version anglaise._

_ Voilà c'est finis pour le troisième chapitre, une petite review ?  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre4 :

_Disclamer : FMA n'est pas à moi, mais à une arakawa-sama et oui !! _

_NDLA : Désolé du retard, mais je suis crevé après les fêtes. C'est le 4e chapitre de ma fanfiction (bilingue, je'n'ai pas vraiment le temps de beaucoup bosser sur l'autre en anglais.), Donnez- moi votre avis _

_:-D BONNE LECTURE (- :_

Au sujet des reviews : Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir.

* * *

_Regarde ! Le soleil est levé, mais le vent ne cesse de souffler. Comme s'il te lançait au défi, de ne plus jamais l'enviait. Alors sèche-moi ces larmes ridicules et lève-toi !_

Oui… Au plus profond de toi, tu l'envie, il va et vient sans aucune barrière, et il chasse de son chemin tous ce qu'il ne veut plus voir… Tu aurais aimé être une brise de vent légère, pour, au soleil levant caresser son visage, lui dire que tu l'aimes et que sa froideur te fait souffrir. Mais la raison pour laquelle tu voudrais être le vent, c'est que lui cache très bien ces faiblesses.

_Tu es toi, c'est tout, et ça te convient, alors reprend courage, n'abandonne pas._

_Trouve toi un homme qui t'aime et te protége, car je ne pourrais plus le faire._

-Mais…Qui es-tu ?

* * *

-Riza…Riza…Flemmarde…RIZAAAAA !!!!!!!! 

-Hein…

Riza ouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir apparaître le visage d'Havoc au-dessus d'elle.

-Jean…Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? (Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, puis elle se laissa retombait sur l'oreiller) Il fait encore nuit, jte signale…

-Justement…Répondit-il en insistant bien sur ce mot.

Riza le regarda légèrement, puis l'information étant arrivée à destination, elle se leva d'un bond hors du lit.

-Quoi!!!! Me dit pas que j'ai dormi toute la journée.

-Si j'pouvais, je te le dirais, mais ce serait un gros mensonge. Il est 19 heures.

Riza se leva précipitamment et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle ferma la porte à une vitesse qui aurait même surpris le furher.

Puis, quand elle fut sûre qu'elle était bien seule, elle se laissa tomber contre le carrelage froid du mur. Une larme coula d'un œil humide, glissa sur sa joue tout en contournant son délicat petit nez et alla mourir aux creux de ses lèvres, Elle la récupéra d'un petit coup de langue : elle était salée.

Elle ne comprenait pourquoi, elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle avait tué pour l'armé, mais surtout pour Roy, oui c'était à cause de Roy, non, ce ne serait quand même pas à cause de lui ?

-Non, ça ne peut pas être ça faute.

_-Et pourquoi pas ?_

-Car c'est comme ça, il n'en est pas capable.

_-Tu dit ça car tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?_

-Oui…Et ça te pose un problème ?

_-En fait, oui._

-Pourquoi?

_-Car tu es entrain de pourrir ta vie pour un homme qui ne te regardera peut-être jamais comme tu le veux._

-Je le sais…

_-Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à lui sauver la vie ?_

-Je ne sais pas…Mais est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'une raison pour lui sauver la vie ?

_-Non…_

-Alors c'est parfait.

_-Tu penses que tu as une chance de lui plaire ?_

-Non, seul un être exceptionnel peut l'intéresser.

_-Tu es un être exceptionnel._

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

_-Oui._

-Merci…Mais, qui es-tu ?

_-Tu le sais…_

* * *

Le soleil brillait, le vent soufflait, le temps courrait, son cœur battait, mais il ne respirait plus. 

-Est-ce que vous voulez bien me répéter ça, votre honneur ?

-Mais bien sûr ! On ne veut plus avoir affaire à vous lieutenant. Vous ne fraisez officiellement plus parti de l'armée.

Même le jour visible à travers la fenêtre ne pouvait éclaircir cette pièce, c'était comme si le diable lui-même lui en interdisait l'entrée. Pourtant le seul qui utilisait cette pièce était le furher King Bradley, puisque c'était son bureau. Riza demeurait impassible au milieu de la pièce, cherchant une réponse à son renvoi.

-Très bien, mais puis-je savoir pour qu'elles raison je suis renvoyé, votre honneur ?

-Bien sûr ! On vous a surpris dans un bar l'autre jour et il est intolérable qu'un membre de l'armée montre le mauvais exemple à la jeunesse, pour résumé vous étiez ivre, lieutenant.

Elle baissa la tête, cherchant une pincée de courage pour pouvoir se défendre.

-Veuillez savoir que c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivé et que je le regrette amèrement…(Surtout venant du fait que ce net pas ma faute à moi, mais c'est plutôt Roy que vous devriez virer.)

-Qu'est-ce que vous marmonniez ?

-Rien du tout votre honneur.

-…Très bien…Pour être franc lieutenant, je suis sure que vous n'étiez pas dans votre état normale…Et vous avez toujours était un modèle de fidélité pour l'armée.

Le courage de Riza remonta sur ces mots, à près tout il lui avait dit, « elle était un être exceptionnel ».

-Effectivement, votre honneur, j'avoue avoir fait honte à l'armée cette nuit-là et je ne travaillerais plus qu'à laver mon honneur.

Il mit sa tête dans ses mains, et réfléchit longuement.Riza retenue son souffle, qu'elle serait sa décision ?

-Dans ces conditions, je pense que je peux difficilement vous dire non.

-Merci votre honneur, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme c'est important pour moi.

-Je veux bien le croire…Mais je tien à vous faire savoir que nous devons prendre quelques précautions.

-Lesquelles… ?

Il releva la tête, fixant Riza dans les yeux. Elle baissa les yeux ne pouvant soutenir son regard et elle se dit qu'elle préférerait être n'importe ou plutôt qu'ici.

-Vous serez affecté dans une nouvelle équipe.

Le coeur de Riza manqua un battement et elle du rassembler tout son courage pour rester de glace.

-Très bien…Mais puis-je savoir qu'elle est le problème avec le colonel ?

-Il n'y a aucun problème avec le colonel.

Il ne la fixait maintenant plus que d'un œil et Riza ne pus s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus effrayant ainsi.

-Alors pourquoi…Elle se maudit d'être si faible, elle avait limite bégayé et sa voix était cassée.

-Le problème ne vient pas du colonel, mais de votre relation avec le lieutenant Havoc.

-Quoi ! Mais Havoc et moi sommes seulement amis, rien de plus.

Il se mit à ricaner comme le faisait Roy, et Riza ne pu empêcher sa colère de monter.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle, je suis sérieuse.

Il leva un œil vers elle et ses lèvres se plissèrent.

-On vous a surpris un soir avec lui, le même soir que celui ou vous étiez soûl et vous avez même dormi chez lui.

Riza se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle avait éffecivement passé la nuit chez lui, mais il ne s'était rien passé…

-Deux collègues ne peuvent-ils pas être amis ?

-Si, mais si vous traitez vos amis comme lui, vous êtes bien bizarre.

Sur ces mots, il lui tendit une photo, Riza reconnu très bien la scène. C'était le soir où après être passé voir Roy à l'hôpital, elle avait confié à Havoc sa peine et lui avait révélé qu'elle aimé Roy...

-Il ne faisait que me consoler, il n'y a rien de sexuel entre lui et moi. Il est mon meilleur ami et rien d'autre.

-Même pas votre sex-friend ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Pourtant cette information nous vient d'un homme de confiance…

-Et puis-je savoir qui c'est.

Il la fixa de ses deux yeux et d'un regard moqueur, il poursuivit.

-Le colonel Mustang lui-même.

* * *

Voilà, j'ai fini le 4e chapitre de cette fic et je vais essayer d'écrire la suite plus rapidement mais sa va être dure car je dois me rattraper sur la version anglaise (et je n'avance pas…). Encore désolé pour le retard et merci de lire cette fic. 

Je sais que Roy est un vilain garçon dans cette fic Mais bon, j'écris pas les feux de l'amour moi

 Voilà c'est finis pour le troisième chapitre, une petite review


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre5 :**

_Je dois avouer avoir eut du mal avec ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Disclamer : FMA n'est pas à moi, mais à une arakawa-sama et oui !! _

_NDLA : Désolé du retard, mais je suis crevé depuis mon oppération. C'est le 4e chapitre de ma fanfiction (bilingue, je'n'ai pas vraiment le temps de beaucoup bosser sur l'autre en anglais.), Donnez-moi votre avis _

_:-D BONNE LECTURE (- :_

Au sujet des reviews : Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir.

* * *

**POV Roy : **

Je ne suis qu'un con… Je pensais calmer ma douleur en éloignant Riza de moi, mais je n'ai fait que la dupliquer encore et encore. Pourtant, je ne regrette pas d'avoir pris toutes les précautions pour qu'elle ne réapparaisse pas devant moi, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi je l'ai moi-même renvoyé. J'ai pris un malin plaisir à ruiner _leur_ bonheur.Oui, car mes yeux voyaient déjà la nouvelle en gros : Il y avait quelque chose entre Riza et Jean. Je suis allé chez lui car j'étais sûr qu'elle y serait… Et je me suis dit qu'ils devaient bien s'amuser tout les deux quand on avait les dos tournés en mission. Mais, bizarrement je crois que j'ai eu mal quand Riza ma ouvert en nuisette… Comme tout homme l'aurait fait, j'en ai profité pour admirer ses formes… Puis après, il m'est apparue clair qu'ils avaient dû passer une bonne soirée tous les deux et connaissant Havoc, ils n'avaient pas dû jouer au scrabbel… Quand je me suis retrouvé seul avec l'homme que se tape _mon_ lieutenant, j'ai pensé à le tuer… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'idée qu'elle puisse être heureuse avec lui me gêne ? Pourquoi j'en fais toute une histoire ? Pourquoi j'ai mal ?

**Fin de la POV Roy**

Le colonel, alchimiste de flamme, Roy mustang était assis à son bureau et savourée l'instant présent. Le calme régnait dans la pièce, pas de cris, pas de sermons, pas de dossier, pas de flingue.Autant dire que le départ de Riza y avait laissé un calme préoccupant et ça pour deux principal raisons. Déjà, il n'y avait que Riza qui savait être assez ferme pour le bosser et de toute façon pas un seul de ses subordonnés n'avait envie de s'opposer au colonel de peur de finir comme Riza ou Jean. Après-tout l'un avait été renvoyer et l'autre subissait à la fois les rancœurs du colonel et les ragots sur sa relation immorale avec le lieutenant Hawkeye, relation à laquelle seul Roy était sûr à 100.

Puis une rumeur affirmant que l'ex-lieutenant Rira Hawkeye était venue supplier le furher lui-même pour qu'il lui redonne ses fonctions.

-Je vais rendre une petite visite à notre excellence, déclara Roy tout en affichant un sourire narquois.

-Bonjour, mlle Hawkeye, sifflota Roy en abordant Riza qui sortait du bureau du généraliste.

Mais, il ne s'était pas préparé au regard haineux que Riza lui lança, de la haine et du mépris. Il n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais Roy réussi quand même à le voir.Elle afficha immédiatement un sourire aussi joyeux que grand, ironique et hypocrite.

-Bonjour colonel, le temps et superbe n'est-ce-pas ?

/ Hein, je l'ai virée, humilié et craché à la figure, et elle tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire c'est de parler de la pluie et du beau temps /

-Certes, vous avez l'air d'aller lieut…Riz…Hawkeye, fit mine de constater de Roy.

-Et vous vous avez du mal, colonel !

Roy manqua de s'étrangler en l'entendant se moquer de lui.

-Lieutenant est-il nécessaire de vous rappelle que vous parler avec un supérieur !

-Vous n'êtes plus _mon_ supérieur…

Se retrouvant maintenant bien con, le héros d'Isbal entrevue une échappatoire.

-Effectivement, puisque vous n'avez pas réussi à convaincre le furher de vous redonner une place dans l'armée !

Si, il avait été encore un adolescent à ce moment-là, il aurait appuyé sa phrase d'un Ah ou Ta vue, ou n'importe quel mot sensé donner un air « cool »…

-Vous avez tous faux ! Il m'a proposé un autre poste, mais j'ai refusé.

Si, elle avait été encore une adolescente à ce moment-là, elle aurait appuyé sa phrase d'un « cassé ».

…

Roy n'en revenait pas, elle n'avait rien de mal, ils n'étaient plus des gamins donc il n'avait pas d'excuse à son geste. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'avouer que c'était peut-être à cause de sa jalousie car si c'était le cas, ça voulait dire qu'il l'aimait.

-Non, c'est impossible, on ne tabasse pas la personne qu'on aime juste car elle nous a cassé, même un gamin de quatre ans n'aurait pas fait ça pour une sucette, murmura le colonel tout en se lamentant au chevet de la jeune femme.

Roy était toujours coincé dans ses pensés morose, murmurant même des preuves intéressantes qu'il n'allait pas tarder à regretter… Mais ça, il ne s'en rendit compte que quand la porte de la chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrit.

-Havoc ! Roy se leva immédiatement, laissant la place près du lit à Havoc. Qui regarda doucement Riza, puis Roy qui était encore plus pal que la comateuse…

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, il se trouvait dans la même pièce que la fille qu'il aime, et que le petit ami de celle à qui il avait pété a geule qui se trouvait être aussi celle qu'il aime. ( Relation n'existant que dans l'éprit du colonel)

-Ce n'est pas la peine que vous restiez là, colonel, prononça froidement l'autre homme. On n'est jamais trop prudent avec les fous !

Roy sentit d'un coup tout le feu en lui demandé à carboniser le visage du blondinet, mais si cette option est tentante pour Roy, il ne pouvait quand même pas risquer de détruire l'hôpital... Havoc posa sur la commode le bouquet de fleur qu'il avait emporté pour son amie, puis se tourna vers Roy et lui posa la question qu'il redoutait plus que tout :

-Alors… Vous êtes vraiment près à mourir pour Riza, colonel ?

Roy se refroidit encore plus qu'à l'entré d'Havoc, comme pour se créer une nouvelle forteresse pour remplacer celle que le blond venait d'anéantir avec une simple phrase. Mais, il

continua de le bombarder.

-Et quand je pense que vous m'avez traité de violeur, donjuan, coureur de jupon, baiseur de merde, mangeur de crotte, tueur d'écureuil et de connard n'accordant aucune importance au règlement…

Roy le coupa en poussant un cri peu humain, mais très expressif. Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Havoc.

-Qu'il y a-t-il colonel, je me suis trompé ? Je suis un tueur de mouche aussi ?

S'en était vraiment trop, Roy sentit qu'il allait exploser, il mourrait d'envi d'écraser son poing sur le visage trop parfait du fumeur…C'était ça le pouvoir de la jalousie ? Une force impressionnante, mais au lieu de réconforter Roy, elle lui faisait peur…

Ce fut le moment que choisissent les subordonnés de Roy pour se ramener au chevet de la belle endormi qui n'avait pas conscience de ce qui se passait. Même Brosh et Ross étaient là ! Mais maintenant que Roy y voyait un peu plus clair et qu'il s'était plutôt calmé, il savait quoi faire.

-Havoc, je vais t'apprendre un truc qu'il faudra que tu retiennes bien dans ta tête blonde. Il faut se méfier de la colère des fous !

-Hein, fit Havoc qui n'avait pas prévu que ça finisse comme ça. Puis comprenant enfin où Roy voulait en venir ils échangèrent un long regard comme pour se tester…

-Heu, colonel, lieutenant, tenta désespérément Fuery, tandis que les autres restaient muets.

-Suis mois dehors tout de suite.

Les témoins de la scène s'affolèrent devinant les intentions du colonel et Havoc resta de glace.

-Ah, dois je prendre un flingue, une épée ou nos mains suffiront ?

-TU M'AS ENTENDU MERDE, JE TE DIT DE SUIVRE !!!!!!

* * *

Tadah!!!! Alors ?? C'était comment ?? Vous avez une idée de la suite car moi non lol

Mais non vous inquiétez pas on approche de la fin (snif) mais on approche surtout de la déclaration enflamé (burn) !!!

Voilà, j'ai fini le 5e chapitre de ce fic et je vais essayer d'écrire la suite plus rapidement mais sa va être dure car je dois me rattraper sur la version anglaise (et je n'avance pas…). Encore désolé pour le retard et merci de lire cette fic.

 Voilà c'est finis pour le cinquième chapitre, une petite review ?

(Hésiter pas pour les reviews, rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse)


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre6 :_**

_Disclamer : FMA n'est pas à moi, mais à une arakawa-sama et oui !! _

_NDLA : Désolé du retard, mais je suis crevé après les fêtes. C'est le 4e chapitre de ma fanfiction (bilingue, je'n'ai pas vraiment le temps de beaucoup bosser sur l'autre en anglais.), Donnez- moi votre avis _

_:-D BONNE LECTURE (- :_

_Au sujet des reviews : Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir._

* * *

La journée était déjà bien avancée, il faisait jour dehors. De nombreuse voix avait troublé le sommeil de la jeune femme et le claquement violent de la porte contre le mur froid l'en avait finalement tiré.

Riza bailla un petit coup puis, puis s'essuyant les yeux, réalisa qu'elle était dans un lit d'hôpital. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et fut surprise de voir deux bouquet sur la table…

Des Myosotis et des Oeillets rouges…

_-Tu sais dans le temps, on considérait que les Myosotis étaient un signe d'amitié sincère._

-Alors elle vienne surement de Jean, répondit Riza en s'adossant au lit. Et il y a une signification au Œillets ?

_-Les Œillets peuvent définirent plusieur sentiment comme la jalousie, l'amour, la tendresse et même la rivalité simple mais… Les Œillets rouges sont signe d'amour pur et ardent…_

-Pur et ardent…Répéta Riza en examinant les fleurs, mais qui a pu m'envoyer ces fleurs ?

_-Peut-être celui qui ta envoyée ici…_

Roy sortit rapidement de l'hôpital, puis voyant qu'Havoc l'avait suivi, il se retourna. Havoc guetta le moindre de ses mouvements se préparant à esquiver ou de défendre de tout ce que Roy pourrait entreprendre. Roy amena ses mains vers ses poches avec une lenteur inhabituelle et en sortit ses gants. Havoc grimaça en voyant les gants de l'alchimiste sachant bien que si l'alchimiste décider de sens servir… Mais à son plus grand étonnement, le colonel les jeta machinalement à Fuery qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

-Tu es prêt Havoc, demanda Roy tout en lançant à Ross son revolver.

-...Vous ne comptez pas utiliser vos gants, colonel, questionna Havoc tandis qu'une foule de petit curieux se dessinait autour d'eux.

-Nous nous bâterons à armes égale aujourd'hui, donc ne m'appelle plus colonel. À partir de maintenant nous sommes de simple homme se battant pour le cœur d'une femme.

-Vous êtes bêtes, dit Havoc, mais amusé il envoya à Ross son revolver et sa veste, très vite suivi par celle de Roy. Mais bon, je vais pouvoir me venger pour toutes les copines que_ tu _m'as volé _Roy_, allez ramène _ta_ geule de play-boy par là.

-Roy est venu me voir !

La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi pensée, d'après ses souvenirs, c'était de la faute du colonel si elle était là. Alors pourquoi lui avait-il offert des fleurs, certes il y avait peu de chance pour que Roy s'intéresse au sens de cette plante, mais le choix de la couleur, elle ne trompait pas... Si Roy l'avait considéré comme un ami il lui aurait offert des fleurs bleu comme l'avait fait Jean, Mais pas des rouge…

_-Oui, il est passé, mais il vient de partir avec Havoc._

-Ouf, je suis ravi de voir qu'ils se sont réconciliés.

_-…_

-Quoi, demanda Riza ne comprenant pas le sens du silence.

_-Et bien si c'est la manière du colonel de se réconcilier alors je suis heureux qu'on ne soit pas ami…_

Roy s'avança vers Havoc et de manière plutôt décontracté, sens été presque étrange…

-J'aurais dû le faire ce jour où je l'ai vu chez toi.

-Faire quoi demanda distraitement Havoc qui n'avait pas dû remarquer la proximité du colonel.

-Ça ! Roy écrasa son poing sur la mâchoire du blondinet qui chancela sur place avant de se redresser et s'élança vers le colonel à vive allure.

Autour d'eux les crie et encouragements des témoins résonnaient déjà dans leurs oreilles, mais ils leur étaient impossibles de savoir lequel des deux était le favoris. Roy reconnu des voix féminines inquiète, des jeunes en manque d'émotions fortes qui ne cessaient de réclamer plus et des hommes mûre qui se demandaient s'il fallait appeler la police.Havoc avait l'impression que Roy et lui donnaient un spectacle, les gens autour semblaient plus intéressés par la suite des événements que par la simple idée d'appeler de l'aide.

(Pour vous donner une vague idée de la scène, et bien vous vous souvenez de la scène ou les 2 mecs se battent dans Briget Jones ? Et bien c'est à peu près ça - )

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Roy ne pourait pas… Oh mon dieu… Ils sont partis y a longtemps ?

_-Non, même pas 5minutes…_

Riza sortit précipitamment de son lit pris son manteau et sortit de la chambre… Avec la chemise de nuit de l'hôpital comme vêtement.

Alors que Riza se débrouillait tant bien que mal pour retrouver les garçons, ceux-çi avaient déjà bien avancé dans leur bagarre digne d'un collégien prè-pubair. Roy essayé de garder le dessus mais à chaque fois il finissait par le perd.

-Décidement t'es pas doué sans tes gants, remarqua Havoc après avoir évité un coup dans le tibia.

-Et toi t'es pas doué du tout, repliqua Roy alors que la foulle s'épaississait de plus en plus.

-Peut-être mais moi je fait pas pleurer les femmes, proclama l'autre alors qu'il commençé à entrevoir une échapatoir.( deviner laquelle )

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, dit Roy tout en poussant Havoc dans le bassin de la fontaine tout en regoignant ( deuxième homage à Briget Jones - ).T'as besoin d'une bonne douche froide car jamais je ne ferais pleurer une femme.

-Pourtant vous m'avez fait pleurer…

Roy n'osa pas faire face à la personne qui venait de sortir du cercle des spectateurs et il lâcha Havoc qui tomba dans l'eau mais paraissait satisfait d'avoir pu refermer son piège sur le colonel.Celui-ci tremblait désormais tandis que blondinet sortit de l'eau, et se dirigea vers la dernière arrivé qui lui tendait une serviette propre.

-Salut Riza, tu fais quoi ?

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question, répliqua la jeune femme aux yeux noisette. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Roy entendit les pas de la fille s'approchait de lui et prenant son courage à deux mains, il lui fit face. Mais tombant sur le regard rancunier que elle lui offrait il ne savait plus s'il aurait le courage de tout lui expliquer.

-Riz… Roy n'eu même pas le temps de finir son prénom qu'elle l'avait gifflé, pas spécialement fort mais ça avait eu son effet sur Roy, puis elle lui tendit la deuxième serviette. ( Et oui elle a pensé à tout la petite Riza ). Roy l'a pris doucement puis dès qu'elle se fut assez éloignée, il porta la main à sa joue endolorie.

/ Ça fait mal, et pas que là…/

-Riza t'aurait ptet pas du le frapper.

-Sur ce point-là Jean, je penses que tu peux te la fermer, répliqua-t-elle agaçants.

Riza feuilletait les annonces d'un journal histoire de se trouvait un travail covenant en attendant de trouver quelque chose de mieux. Mais ne trouvant rien qu'il lui plaise, elle se détourna et partit vers le centre ville.Havoc sur ses talons.

-Tout ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il avait l'air déprimé, encore un coup comme ça et tu le tues, ironisa Havoc histoire de remonter la morale des troupes ( qui se résume à Riza).

Riza s'arrêta brusquement maquant de faire tomber Havoc, elle semblait tout d'un coup perdue et dans le vide.

-Riza…, Murmura Havoc ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-…Le tuer…Je ne veux pas…Car malgré tout ça… Je l'aime encore.

Havoc prit la blonde dans ses bras, pour la consoler tandis qu'à nouveau elle se laissait pleurer sur son épaule. Il lui murmura des paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes et finit même par lui assurer que Roy aussi l'aimé. En dernier recours, il lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait sur l'affaire et lui proposa un chocolat chaud pour lui changer les idées, mieux valait éviter l'alcool cette fois-çi.

* * *

_Voilà, j'ai fini le 6e chapitre de ce fic et je vais essayer d'écrire la suite plus rapidement mais sa va être dure car je dois me rattraper sur la version anglaise (et je n'avance pas…c'est le cas de le dire). Encore désolé pour le retard de trois jours, et merci de lire cette fic._

_ Voilà c'est finis pour le sixième chapitre, une petite review STP_

_(Hésiter pas pour les reviews, rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse)_

_Dans le prochain chap, on aura un peu plus d'amour, c'est promis -, jme rattraperais sur le suivant car là jsuis à plat._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_Bah dabors, pour changer j'ajoute une petite phrase ici.Juste pour dire que je'n'ai pas vraiment le morale à écrire car comme le savent certains, je me suis fait opéré le bras droit. Les medecins voulaient pas me laisser partir, mais ça va faire 2 semaines qu'ils m'ont finnalement laissé sortir. Avant ça allait mais la douleur est revenu donc on a recommençé à me shooté aux dolipranes, perso jvoi pas la dif entre avant et après. Et comme si ça suffisait pas, je dors plus, jsui devenu assez insomiacs… Mais je vais quand même écrire car j'aime ça, et ça m'évite de me casser la geule toute seul, XD._

_Disclamer : FMA n'est pas à moi, mais à une arakawa-sama et oui !! _

_NDLA : Désolé du retard, mais je suis crevé après les fêtes. C'est le 7e chapitre de ma fanfiction (bilingue, je'n'ai pas vraiment le temps de beaucoup bosser sur l'autre en anglais.), Donnez- moi votre avis _

_:-D BONNE LECTURE (- :_

Au sujet des reviews : Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir.

* * *

Un verre à la main, adossé au comptoir d'un bar, un jeune homme qui devait à peine avoir la trentaine se retenait à grande peine de tomber dans l'ivresse. Il fut dérangé peu après avoir bu une autre gorgé de bière, par un homme à peine plus jeune que lui, mais avec bien meilleure mine que lui et ce n'était pas grâce à ses cheveux blonds ( qui ne c'est pas que les cheveux blonds adoucissent le visage ? ).

-Vous tenez à vous faire renvoyer comme Riza, déclara le fumeur blond tout en retenant le poigné du brun qui avait la ferme intention de vider le reste de la bouteille dans son verre.

-Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais pleuré sur ton sort après que je t'ai volé tes copines ? Maintenant c'est toi qui m'a volé celle que j'aime alors ne faite pas ton innocent, répliqua Roy en repoussant la main d'Havoc.

-Bah en fait quand elles me plaquaient pour vus je restais assis par terre comme un con à fumer, et de toute façon je ne sors pas avec Riza, se défendit Havoc en passant ses bras derrière sa tête et en regardant Roy engloutir dangereusement la bouteille à même le boulon.

Soudain, comme si Roy avait enfin comprs, il dévisagea le jeune homme d'un œil interrogateur, mais cette impression s'effaça d'un coup quand il demanda d'un ton enfantin.

-Vous avez rompu, c'est con mon pauvre, c'est récent ?

Havoc manqua de s'évanouir sur le coup, mais il lui était impossible de savoir si c'était à cause de la débilité de son ami ou de son haleine… De toute manière mieux valait qu'on ne voie pas Roy dans un état pareil.Havoc décida donc de ramener Roy chez lui, rester à savoir comment…

Il passa l'un des bras de Roy sur ses épaules et entrepris de prendre son téléphone de l'autre histoire d'appeler du secours et dès qu'il fut sûr que la malheureuse allait le rejoindre là-bas, il sortit du bar appelait sans fantaisie « encore une bière ».

Arriver devant chez Roy, il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'une jeune femme blonde se tenait sur le perron.

-Tu as fait vite, Riza, remarqua Havoc en lui tendant les clés qu'il venait de subtiliser à Roy.

-J'étais inquiète, avoua-t-elle, qui sait ce qu'il peut faire dans un état d'ivresse. Il pourrait mettre en danger la vie d'autrui.

Havoc soupira face à cette manie qu'à Riza, il ne savait même pas comment la nommer…

Ils installèrent Roy sur son lit et au moment où Riza s'apprêtait à partir, Havoc l'interpella, se retournant elle attendit la suite l'air interrogateur.

-Riza…Je pense que…L'un des sourcils de Riza se leva aguicheur tandis que Havoc continué de bégayer. Roy… Comment dire… IL PUE.

Roy n'avait effectivement pas l'air frais, sa chemise blanche avait viré au beiges, ses cheveux sentaient autant l'alcool que sa bouche, et Riza ne préféra pas pensé à l'état dans lequel devait se trouver son corps…

-Très bien, répliqua-t-elle. Je vais faire couler un bain, déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.Vous, vous le déshabillez et lui donner son b…

-Quoi !

Riza se tourna vers l'homme conscient qui tout d'un coup le regretté.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser une femme déshabiller son ancien supérieur qui en plus se trouve être l'homme qu'elle aime.

-Pour être franc non…

Riza soupira, il était tant de faire preuves d'imagination...

Riza referma le robinet de la baignoire, puis porta son attention sur Havoc qui arriva avec Roy et le mis dans l'eau, totalement habiller.

Riza entreprit de lui lavé les cheveux tandis qu'Havoc restait à côtés sans rien faire mis la regarder.

-Et, tu as une idée miraculeuse pour qu'il ne nous attrape pas un rhume avec des vêtements mouillés.

-On aura qu'à le sécher au sèche-cheveux, proposa Riza.

Havoc ricana suite à cette réponse, ce qui lui valu la peine d'être désigné ( par Riza ) pour sécher le colonel au sèche-cheveux.

-Bon maintenant on peut rentrer, demanda Havoc qui ne voyait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient faire de plus pour lui.

Riza tapota doucement l'oreiller du colonel et reposa doucement sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle ne pue s'empêcher de se laisser attendrir par la petite bouille d'ange dans le lit. Havoc décida de les laisser seul pour ce soir et sortit de la maison.

En ce qui concerne Riza elle avait décidé de surveiller un peu le colonel, et pour se donner du courage elle partit se faire un café. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que le bruit de la porte tirerait le bel endormis de son sommeil de plomb.

Un voleur ? Qui sait, avec son mal de tête Roy aurait pu confondre le vent et un troupeau d'éléphants. Par prudence, il prit son revolver, vu qu'il ne valait mieux pas utiliser ses gants avec le nombre de chandelles que Roy voyait. Il se dirigea tant bien que mal jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine dont le bruit semblait venir. Il s'adossa contre le mur, chargea son revolver et sauta d'un coup dans la pièce alignant ainsi sa cible. Un seul coup de feu retentit dans la maison. Le revolver échappa des mains de Roy et s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit sourd. Le brun n'arrivant pas à détacher ses yeux de la femme devant lui, un simple son sortit de sa bouche puis deux syllabes.

-Riza ?

La jeune se tenait devant lui, bras tendu agrippant un flingue encore fumant… Pointé sur Roy. Il mit quelque temps à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait sorti son flingue avec une rapidité jalousant Lucy Luke, et avait tiré sur son revolver avant qu'il ne puisse faire une bêtise. Mais pourtant Roy se souvenait très bien avoir appuyé sur la gâchette avant que Riza n'ai encore sortit son arme, alors pourquoi un seul coup de feu et pourquoi c'est le flingue de Riza qui a tiré en premier. Quand on y pense, c'est tout à fait normal vu qu'il n'y a eu qu'un coup de feu.

Riza ramassa le revolver de Roy, l'examina légèrement puis esquissant un sourire elle se retourna vers lui.

-Vous n'êtes plus un débutant colonel ! À votre grade, on devrait savoir qu'il faut retirer la sécurité quand on veut porter une attaque. Si j'avais vraiment voulu votre mort, j'aurais pu le faire sans problème.

Roy remercia le ciel de sa propre débilité, sans elle, il aurait pensé à mettre la sécurité ( malgré les quelques verres engloutit) et aurait risqué de tuer sa bien-aimée.

Roy entendit de l'eau coulait puis plus rein, il leva la tête et tomba sur Riza qui lui affichait un sourire rayonnant tout en lui tendant un verre d'eau. Roy le prit calmement, murmura un simple merci et apporta le verre à ses lèvres. Riza rangea l'arme du délit ainsi que celle du crime dans un tiroir, après elle entreprit de boire son café. Roy reposa doucement le verre dont le cristal n'émit pas le moindre bruit et admira la façon dont Riza recueillait précieusement le liquide entre ses lèvres et à ce moment, il se dit que ce ne serait pas désagréable de se réincarner en un de ses sachets de thé ou une tasse de café… Sentant le regard pesant de Roy sur elle, Riza ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le visage de Roy un peu trop proche su sien à son goût.

-Havoc m'a appris que vous aviez rompu… J'en suis navré.

-Lui et moi ne sommes jamais sorti ensemble, répondit Riza sen levé les yeux des lèvres de Roy.

-Alors, il m'aurait menti, concluait Roy qui sentait son mal de tête bien loin maintenant.

-Non, répliqua Riza en détachant son regard pour le poser sur les deux yeux bruns. Vous êtes le seul à avoir imaginer ça.

-Et l'autre jour à l'hôpital ? Ce que j'ai vu c'était quoi une simple étreinte amicale ?

-Effectivement, Proclama Riza qui n'était pas rassuré par la proximité du corps de Roy. Ne doutez pas de moi.

-Riza ! Pourrais-tu arrêtaient de me vouvoyer, je déteste ça ?

La tête de Riza fit un léger mouvement affirmatif et elle sentit la main de Roy se posait sur elle.Roy laissa celle-ci s'égarer sur l'épaule de la fille, puis la laissa monter sur son cou jusqu'à son visage et il la passa plusieurs fois dans ses cheveux les trouvant d'une douceur exceptionnelle.

-Donc, tu es libre… Il avance d'un pas. Encore un peu plus près. Ses doighs éfleurèrent les lèvre entrouvertes.

-Fais-le. Je t'en prie.

Son visage s'aprocha du sien, son souffle lui brûla la joue, se décala, ses lèvres s'approchèrent des siennes.

* * *

Voilà, j'ai fini le 7e chapitre de ce fic et je vais essayer d'écrire la suite plus rapidement mais sa va être dure car je dois me rattraper sur la version anglaise (et je n'avance pas…c'est le cas de le dire). Encore désolé pour le retard, et merci de lire cette fic.

 Voilà c'est finis pour le septième chapitre, une petite review STP

(Hésiter pas pour les reviews, rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse)

Vou voyez bien que jpeux tenir mes promesses


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre8 :

_Disclamer : FMA n'est pas à moi, mais à une arakawa-sama et oui !! _

_NDLA : Désolé du retard, mais je suis crevé à cause de mon insomnie ( et j'dormirais mieux si on arrêtait de m'appeler à 5h du mat . C'est le 8e chapitre de ma fanfiction (bilingue, je finirais la version anglaise quand j'en orais finni avec celle-là.), Donnez- moi votre avis _

_:-D BONNE LECTURE (- :_

Au sujet des reviews : Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait très très plaisir.

()() Merci !  
( . ) Merci !  
(¨¨)(¨¨) Merci !

* * *

Ce matin-là, un jeune homme se réveilla avant 8 heures bien que ce fut un samedi et bien qu'il est passé une bonne partie da soirée éveillée jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. D'ordinaire, le samedi, il dormait jusqu'à une heure tardive et prenait rarement la peine de se levait avant qu'il ne le décidait. Mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait débordé d'énergie. Comme le serait un gamin lors d'un matin de noël, ou le jour de l'argent de poche, qui se lèverait un jour en sachant qu'il n'y a pas d'école et qu'il a toute la journée pour vivre sa vie d'enfant. Retour à la case départ ? 

Roy quitta sa maison à regret et se rendit à la boulangerie. Il parcourt les rayons un à un jusqu'à arriver au guichet.  
-Alors M. Mustang, votre panier habituel ?

-Oui, merci Patel.

Le commerçant avait prix l'habitude de toujours faire préparer un panier à Roy, depuis qu'il avait remarqué qu'il prenait toujours la même chose : une brique de jus d'orange, d'un pain de mie, de deux bouteilles de lait ( l'une demi-écremé, l'autre écrémé car il paraît que les femmes aiment ça ), après il ajoutait en caisse soit des croissants, des œufs ou des bacons.

-Et pour aujourd'hui, je vous mets quoi ?

-Un croissant, puis après un moment. Non, mieux vaut deux.

Il leva la tête un peu étonnée, puis ajouta un deuxième croissant au panier.

-Vous avez ramené quelqu'un chez vous hier soir, demanda-t-il joueur.

-Non, pour être franc c'est plutôt elle qui m'a ramené, répondit Roy en riant.

Le colonel Mustang se dépêcha de rentrer pour arriver avant que la blonde ne se réveille. Mais quand il arriva, le bruit de la douche dans la salle de bain lui indiqua que c'était raté. Il rangea ces courses puis commença a préparé le petit-déjeuner. Roy n'avait pas la prétention d'être un tombeur, mais il n 'hésitait pas à raconter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'avait aucun mal à avoir une fille dans sin lit.Par conséquent, le petit-déjeuner était le repas qu'il avait le plus préparé. Bien que cette fois çi, il espérait bien qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas après manger.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, Roy se retourna pour voir Riza en sortir en peignoir ( en l'occurrence celui de Roy ). Elle s'avança vers celui-ci et posa un délicat baiser sur sa joue droite avant de s'asseoir à table. Roy aurait préféré qu'elle l'embrasse mais comme Riza avait passé une dure journée hier et elle avait même fini par s'endormir de fatigue. Et Roy ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer, ils iraient à son rythme, il lui devait bien ça.

-Roy, est-ce qu'hier on a couché ensemble, demanda Riza en mettant son bol de lait écrémé.

Roy sentit un léger frisson dans son corps suite à cette question, mais préférant garder son calme, il se détourna d'elle.

-Non, avoua-t-il.

-Ouf, répondit Riza, Roy fit apparaître une marque de déception sur son visage ( l'expérience lui avait montré que vouloir une femme était la meilleure façon de l'obtenir ). C'est juste que j'aurais préféré m'en souvenir si nous l'avions fait, rectifia-t-elle.

-Tu t'en serais souvenue crois-moi, assura-t-il.

Riza rougit en ajustant son peignoir, puis craignant que cette conversation ne finissent mal, elle lui fit un sourire et partit se changer.

-T'es qu'un imbécile, se murmura Roy pour lui-même.

* * *

Le week-end s'était passé trop vite aux yeux de Roy. Il s'en voulait d'avoir passé trop de temps à l'admirer plus qu'à l'écouter. Mais le problème avec Roy s'était qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'elle disait quelque chose d'intéressant, ce qui se résume à tout le temps. Ainsi, il avait passé le week-end à la regarder et à l'écouter parler dans le vide. Donc, Roy n'avait pas pu récupérer les informations qu'il voulait : l'adresse de la jeune femme.

-Ça va colonel ?

Roy fixa Havoc rentré dans la pièce et leva vaguement une main en guise de bienvenu.

-Oui, oui parfaitement. Havoc pourriez-vous Schieska ici ?

-Bien sûr, mais pourquoi, demanda-t-il étonné.

-C'est un secret.

-Vous vouliez me voir monsieur ?

-Oui, asseyez-vous mademoiselle.

Roy regarda attentivement la jeune fille à la coupe châtain cour et fini par lui demander.

-Si je vous donne un travail sommes-nous uni par le secret professionnel ?

-Venant de votre bouche, ça a un côtes pervers, remarqua Farman en entrant.

Schieska rougit légèrement en le voyant et s'inclina pour le saluer.

-Mais non, je voulais juste dire qu'elle ne devrait pas dire à qui que ce soit ce que je voulais, se défendit farouchement Roy. Donc, veuillez bien sortir.

Farman sourit à Schieska, puis sortit dans la pièce sans rien demander de plus.

-Bon, ou en étions-nous ? Ah oui ! Roy se rassit devant Schieska. Je crois me souvenir que vous vous souvenez de chaque livre que vous avez lu.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et lui demanda s'il avait besoin d'un renseignement. Il lui fit signe de se taire et poursuivis le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Qu'elle est l'adresse de Riza Hawkeye ?

-Mais colonel, répondit la fille horrifiée. C'est une information personnelle, je ne sais si je peux vous le dire...

-C'est une question de vie ou de mort, Mademoiselle.

-Très bien, murmura-t-elle. Riza Hawkeye habite au …Bip… ( Nous avons censuré ce passage pour la tranquillité de la personne concerné).

-Merci, répliqua le brun avec un sourire satisfait.

Roy commença à reprendre son travail et la congédia, mais elle demanda.

-Excusez-moi monsieur, mais pourquoi n'avoir pas demandé à Havoc ?

-Car il fallait que ce soit une surprise, répondit-t-il en remplissant un papier avant de prendre le téléphone. Voilez-vous, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de la prévenir et je veux que cette soirée soit une réussite.

-Colonel ?

-Oui, Hôtel « never alone », je voudrais une table pour deux, vu sur la mer et votre meilleur de préférence. Au nom de mon de Mustang, oui c'est ça. Samedi 19h30 très bien.

* * *

-Merci beaucoup, Madame.

-Mais voyons c'est normal, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu une personne aussi souriante. Et puis nous avions bien besoin d'une nouvelle serveuse. Votre nom sil vous plait ?

-Riza Hawkeye.

-Hawkeye… Ça me dit quelque chose… Vous n'étiez pas dans l'armée demanda la patronne à la jeune femme au guichet.

-On va dire que j'ai préféré arrêter pour un métier moins dangereux, répondit-t-elle.

-Tant mieux, il aurait été dommage que vous mouriez à la guerre.

-Ne vous méprenez pas, répliqua Riza. J'ai de la force et du courage, j'en ai simplement marre. Mais peut-être que si une nouvelle guerre se présente, ils referont appelle à moi.

La femme en face d'elle semblait déterminée, mais il en fallait plus pour convaincre la femme brune derrière le guichet. Elle baissa la tête et soupira, elle retourna à son travail.

-Vous savez, vous avez les mêmes yeux que ma fille … Elle est morte à la guerre.

-Désolé, dit Riza en baissant la tête se maudissant d'avoir fait une telle gaffe.

La femme lui tendit une feuille et un crayon.

-Ne vous en fait pas, occupez-vous plutôt de ça.

Riza prit la feuille et la signa, puis jeta un coup d'œil à la deuxième feuille qu'elle lui avait passée.

-C'est vos horreurs de la semaine. J'ai mis des heures souples pour commencer, comme ça vous pourrez passer encore un peu de temps avec votre fiancé.

-Je n'ai pas de fiancé, répondit Riza avec une tristesse dans la voix qu 'elle ne se connaisser pas.

-Ah, prononça la brune d'une voix étonnée. Vous êtes lesbienne ?

-Non, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

-Rien, ça pouvait être une solution. Et c'est moins triste que de dire : ma pauvre tu n'as pas encore retrouvé ta moitié.

-Oui, c'est sûr, c'est aussi plus drôle fit remarquer Riza.

-Vous êtes plutôt sociable, remarqua l'autre femme. J'aime ça, c'est parfait pour une serveuse !

Riza paru étonné, c'est vrai qu'on ne lui disait pas souvent qu'elle était sociable. Peut-être qu'au fond le métier de tireur d'élite ne lui convient pas, pour temps c'était sa vocation et elle ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un fardeau.

-Avant j'étais moins sociable, mais grâce à quelqu'un qui mes cher, j'ai pu enfin trouver la vie que je voulais.

-Ah bon, demanda la femme un peu trop curieuse.

Oui, maintenant elle aimait un homme et son travail ne l'en empêchait pas. Mais alors, pourquoi au fond d'elle. Elle sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose.

* * *

Voilà, j'ai fini le 8e chapitre de ce fic et je vais essayer d'écrire la suite plus rapidement possible mais sa va être dure car je dois me rattraper sur la version anglaise (et je n'avance pas…c'est le cas de le dire) et que mon bras ne m'aide pas vraiment. 

Encore désolé pour l'attente, et merci de lire cette fic et je sais qu'elle est pas d'un super malgré tout les compliment que me colle tif, maéva et math parfois laura.

XD Voilà c'est finis pour le septième chapitre, une petite review STP

(Hésiter pas pour les reviews, rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse à part peut-être…)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre9 :**

_Disclamer : FMA n'est pas à moi, mais à une arakawa-sama et oui !! _

_NDLA : Désolé du retard, mais je suis crevé à cause de mon insomnie ( et j'dormirais mieux si on arrêtait de m'appeler à 5h du mat . C'est le 9e chapitre de ma fanfiction (bilingue, je finirais la version anglaise quand j'en orais finni avec celle-là.), Donnez- moi votre avis _

_:-D BONNE LECTURE (- :_

Au sujet des reviews : Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait très très plaisir.

**()() Merci !  
( . ) Merci !**

**(¨¨)(¨¨) Merci** !

* * *

Un soleil brûlant éclatait sur central en cette belle journée d'après-midi où pas un seul nuage n'apparaissait dans le ciel. Mais c'était justement le problème de la ville en ce moment. Effectivement, pas un seul nuage n'apparaissait depuis maintenant trois et la prochaine pluie était attendue par tous. Excepté une certaine personne qui profitait de la belle journée pour mater les femmes en jupe, mais son attention fut très vite attirée par une serveuse blonde. 

-Riza !

La jeune femme se retourna vers l'intéressé et lui sourit.

-Bienvenu au « home sweet home » M. Mustang, vous désirez une table ?!!

Roy fut dabors étonné de l'enthousiasme de la femme, puis légèrement gêné d'être le destinataire de se sourire rayonnant, et enfin il se rappela du contexte de la situation.

-Riza tu n'es pas obligé de me vouvoyer !

-Mais si colonel, je suis au travail, alors si vous comptez consommer un plat, veuillez choisir une table.

-…, Murmura Roy en s'asseyant à la table, puis, dès que Riza s'approcha pour prendre sa commande, il lui souffla doucement à l'oreille ces quelques mots :

-La prochaine fois que tu prononces le mot « consommer » devant moi, tu risques d'y passer.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que vous devez me vouvoyer, colonel, rappela Riza à Roy en le fusillant du regard ( et oui elle a pas ses flingues lol - ).

-Très bien ! La prochaine fois que vous …

- Colonel !

- Quoi, demanda Roy en roulant presque les yeux.

- Nous sommes sur mon lieu de travail et je ne suis pas autorisé à perdre mon temps avec les amis, expliqua-t-elle calmement, tandis que Roy semblant scotché à chacun de ses mots, puis il sembla comprendre où elle voulait en venir quoiqu'il eût été assez vexé par le « perdre mon temps ».

-Très bien, Roy se leva de table et prit son manteau. Je ne viendrais plus vous embêter sur votre lieu de travail. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et se retourna une dernière fois elle. Il hésita un long moment et enfin après de longues secondes, il ne pu résister à l'envie de la taquiner.

-Pour être franc, j'ai été attiré dans ce restaurant par cette minijupe que tu portes.

-C'EST UNE JUPE !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Riza sentit le regard des clients sur elle, mais se força à ne pas le quitter des yeux avant qu'il ne sorte vraiment. Elle entendit un léger bruit de pas puis quelques messes basses et un petit sifflement féminin. Elle réagit au car de tour et par instinct fit face à cette dernière personne, pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de la patronne.

- Et bah dit donc, resiffla-t-elle. J'ai l'impression que ça vas devenir très animé ici, fini-t-elle avant de retourner en cuisine alors que Riza viré de la même couleur que son petit tablier ( Et je vous laisse deviner la couleur du tablier -).

Revenons à ce cher colonel qui lui était entrain de flâner en ville, faisant toutes les petites emplettes pour le samedi tellement attendu. Et oui car y avait du boulot !! Il fallait acheter les fleurs, mais Roy ne savait pas pour laquelle Riza avait une préférence. Il fallait prévoir un moyen de locomotion, on se retrouve alors dans le dilemme en taxi, en carrosse, en limousine, simple voiture, à pied. Il fallait trouver de bonnes blagues à raconter, au cas où ils tomberaient en panne sèche de conversations. Il fallait dégoter une tenue appropriée du costar, aux chaussures, en passant par les sous-vêtements bien sûr. ! Et au cas où, il vaudrait mieux emmener une boîte de préservatif, mais comment faire pour la ranger dans un endroit à la fois discret et accessible… Tous ça pour dire que Roy avait beaucoup à faire s'il voullait réussir cette soirée.

En ce qui concerne de Riza, elle été concentré sur son nouveau travail. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix l'appelé.

-Riza !! Téléphone pour toi, un jeune homme qui a l'air assez pressé. Ne le fait pas attendre, je crois que c'est un ami à toi, lui expliqua calmement une collègue.

Riza se dirigea vers l'appareil et se jura que si c'était Roy, se serait fini entre eux.

-Oui, marmonna-t-elle…

-Bah alors c'est quoi cette voix, on dirait que tu viens de parcourir la distance Central-Ishalb en une nuit, ironisa un homme dont elle ne connaissait que trop bien la voix.

-Havoc, s'exclama Riza tout de suite beaucoup plus joyeuse. Je suis désolés, je croyais que s'était Roy.

-Car tu lui parles comme ça à Roy ?? Et bas ça doit pas être rose tous les jours entre-vous, conclu-t-il.

-Eh, je ne t'ai rien demandé que je sache, s'acharna Riza sur la défensif.

-…Je rigolais Riza, murmura Jean un peu trop doucement.

Le souffle manqua à Riza, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Jean… Je suis désolés, pardonne-moi, demanda-t-elle sincèrement. C'est juste que tu sais moi et Roy, on est tous les deux des personnes de caractère donc on s'enguelle souvent, mais on se réconcilie toujours…

-Riza, je dois te dire un truc… Roy a dit qu'il fallait que tu trouves une superbe belle tenue pour Samedi, on dirait qu'il a prévu quelque chose…

Le blond avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il sentit la respiration de son amie s'accélérée.

-Riza …? …Tu pleures ?

La jeune femme qui sanglotait à l'autre bout semblait effrayée par une menace imaginaire.

-Peut-être… Je pleure trop ces temps çi, pourquoi Jean ? Pourtant… Je suis heureuse, alors pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Cachant sa tristesse à ses collègues, la blonde séchait ses larmes du dos de la main, puis ne cherchant pas de réponses à sa question, elle raccrocha le téléphone… Elle avait du travail devant-elle.

* * *

_DSL Il est plus court que les précédents, mais je voulais finir là-dessus. -_

_Alors à votre avis de quoi à peur Riza ?_

_Voilà, j'ai fini le 9e chapitre de ce fic et je vais essayer d'écrire la suite plus rapidement possible mais sa va être dure car je dois me rattraper sur la version anglaise. (Et je n'avance pas…C'est même plus la peine de le dire) et que mon bras ne m'aide pas vraiment, mais je vais bientôt plus l'avoir cassé normalement._

_Encore désolé pour l'attente, et merci de lire cette fic et je sais qu'elle est pas d'un super, super._

_XD Voilà c'est finis pour le huitième chapitre, une petite review STP_

_(Hésiter pas pour les reviews, rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse à part peut-être…)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre10 :**

_Disclamer : FMA n'est pas à moi, mais à une arakawa-sama et oui !! _

_NDLA : Désolé du retard, mais je suis un peu à court d'inspiration, et puis j'ai un roman à écrire pour mes fans qui certes ne sont pas très nombreuses mais que j'adore. C'est le 10e chapitre de ma fanfiction (bilingue, je finirais la version anglaise quand j'en orais finni avec celle-là.), Donnez- moi votre avis _

**_:-D BONNE LECTURE (- :_**

Au sujet des reviews : Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait très très plaisir.

()() Merci !  
( . ) Merci !

(¨¨)(¨¨) Merci !

# Les passages en italique sont soit :

-Les pensées des personnages

-Les rêves

-les flash-back

* * *

Le temps passait, mais ça ne changeait rien. Les inquiétudes demeuraient dans la tête de la jeune blonde alors que son sommeil s'agitait de sombres cauchemars ces nuits-ci. Mais ce qui rendait ce cauchemar si effrayant, c'est que ce n'était pas un cauchemar… Mais un souvenir, qu'elle s'efforçait d'oublier depuis tant d'années. Un souvenir qui était la seule chose que lui avait laissée son premier amour. 

_ Un ciel noir, une nuit froide dans les bâtiments d'un internat qu'elle connaissait bien. Les cris et les voix résonnaient dans les couloirs du bahut._

_ -Tu es magnifique Riza !_

_ Elle se retourna vers sa meilleure amie qui l'aidait à se préparer pour ce soir si important pour elle._

_ -Merci, tu es très belle aussi avec cette petite robe abricot en satin, lui fis-elle remarquer._

_ -Pas autant que toi Lize, répliqua-t-elle. Le bleu te va vraiment bien et ces perles noires contraste avec ta peau blanche à merveille. Je te jure si Blandine te voit habillé comme ça, elle moura de jalousie !_

_ -En parlant d'elle, dit la lycéenne en recoiffant ses cheveux. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Je n'entends pas dont horrible rire cristallin._

_ L'autre fille regarda distraitement la porte de leur chambre, puis reposa ses deux yeux spahis sur la blonde._

_ -Je sais pas, déclara-t-elle avant d'ajouter en riant. Elle est sûrement entrain d'exploser la carte bleu de papa pour s'acheter une robe qu'il rivalise avec la tienne… Mais elle y arrivera pas, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Quoi qu'elle trouve ce sera toi la plus belle ce soir !_

_-Merci, Lize répéta encore la concernée. Mais je ne serais sûrement pas aussi belle que Luc sera beau ce soir._

_ Luc était un jeune étranger arrivé dans leur pays depuis peu, mais il avait beaucoup marqué les cœurs des filles avec son air de chanteur de Boy's band, et l'esprit des mecs grâce à son tallant en sport, son humour et arrogance. Il avait des cheveux très clairs et les yeux bleus, un accent irrésistible et était plutôt bo-gosse._

_ -Allons Riza, même lui te trouvera superbe et après tout il a accepter d'aller à cette soirée avec toi, la consola-t-elle._

_ -Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas lui qui m'a demandé, je te rappelle._

_ -Tout simplement car tu ne lui en as pas laissé le temps, répliqua l'autre sure d'elle. Tu verras quand il te verra ce soir, il tombera raide dingue de toi._

_ Riza lut dans les yeux de son amie toute l'admiration qu'elle lui portait, la pauvre, elle qui croyait toujours au prince charmant devait sûrement les imaginer comme le couple idéal._

_ -Tu as raison, mentit Riza. Bon allons à la fête, on va finir par arriver en retard._

_ La musique lui criait dans les oreilles, mais elle s'en moquait. Riza dansait, riait et criait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Tout le monde la trouvait belle ce soir, tout le monde la regardait ce soir. Elle devait en profiter car demain, elle redeviendrait celle dont on ne se préoccupe pas. La rumeur selon laquelle elle était la cavalière de Luc était pour beaucoup dans cette attraction soudaine. Mais très vite, elle s'épuisa puisque M. le prince charmant n'était toujours pas arrivé._

_ -Et, Riza il est où ton chéri, lui demanda une sacrée pétasse qui ( vous parlez d'un hasard ) était une des copines à Blandine. _

_ -Ah, Sophie, comme je suis heureuse de te voir, ironisa la blonde. Et bien comme tu le vois, il n'est pas là, tu devras trouver un autre mec à qui montrer ton cul._

_ -Moi, j'ai déjà trouvé, mais reste à savoir pourquoi il n'est pas là. Tu lui fait ptet honte…_

_ -Bien sûr que non, répondit son amie. Je suis sûr qu'il finit de se préparer pour elle._

_ -Et pourquoi t'es là Sophie, demanda Riza. Tu as pas une bonne histoire de merde à inventer pour Blandine, et quand on en parle ou elle est ? Elle n'a pas trouvé quelqu'un avec qui venir ?_

_ Sophie souriait d'une façon qu'elle n'aimait pas, elle remit ses cheveux en état et répondit à la question._

_-T'inquiète pas, elle est pas loin, finit-elle avant de partir._

_ -ET maintenant NOUS allons procéder à LA lecture DES bulletins DE votes POUR le COUPLE de L'ANNÉE, expliqua le directeur._

_-Il a du mal avec le micro celui-là, rigola une fille._

_ Riza était inquiète, elle n'avait toujours pas vu Luc et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave…_

_ -Alors à la troisième place : Sophie et Nathan ( la pétasse suivit de son branleur montèrent sur l'estrade et prirent la petite médaille couleur bronze en faisant un grand sourire à la foule.) ) ) )_

_ Le cœur de Riza se crispa doucement. Pourquoi cette pétasse et pas elle ?_

_ -Et puis, à la deuxième place : Ambre et Alexis ( ça, ça allaient. Riza n'aimait pas beaucoup Alex, mais elle adorait Ambre.) )_

_ Malgré tout elle ressentit un petit pincement au cœur quand il passa son bras autour de sa taille et qu'ils prirent leur médaille couleur argent. Le directeur sortit les médailles couleur or et tout le monde retentit son souffle. Il lut le nom sur le papier, parut étonné et annonça à voix haute._

_ -Et enfin, à la première place : Riza et Luc ( Riza sentit que son cœur manqua un battement, elle monta sur l'estrade et quelque chose lui vînt à l'esprit.) )_

_ Elle chercha autour d'elle, rien. Où était Luc ? Le directeur lui tendit une médaille._

_ -Hein, où est votre cavalier, Mlle Hawkeye, demanda-t-il._

_ Ambre me regarda, compatissant pour moi, mais la façon dont Alexis la tenait ne faisait que me rappelait ce qui manquait. Lize la regardait inquiète, alors que les murmures commençaient à éclater. Riza sentit qu'elle allait mourir, elle chercha dans la salle les copains à Luc. Ils discutaient calmement, mais, il n'était pas avec eux. Elle lança, un regard implorant à Ambre qui comprit tout de suite. Elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Alexis qui se leva et proclama._

_ -C'est bon, il est aux chiottes, puis il se tourna vers le directeur et ajouta. Vous n'avez qu'à passer sa médaille à Riza, elle lui apportera. _

_ Elle le remercia d'un regard et s'enfuit avec la médaille dorée à la main. Alexis n'avait pas du être assez convaincant car les rires retentirent autour de Riza, elle crut reconnaître le rire étouffé de Sophie et accéléra le pas de peur. _

_ -Riza !_

_ -Jean ?_

_ Le jeune blondinet lui murmura rapidement le numéro de la chambre de Luc et parti rejoindre les autres pour tentaient de continuer la fête._

_ Un beau jeune homme aux cheveux comparables à des fils de verre sous la lumière ouvrit la porte. Riza leva la tête laissant ainsi tombé des boucles sur ses épaules. Elle remarqua qu'il était en caleçon et se mit à rougir. _

_ -Désolés, tu dormais, demanda-t-elle timidement._

_ -En quelque sorte, répondit-il en retenant la porte._

_ Riza se serait volontiers laissé berçait par son accent et par ses bras, mais ce n'était pas le moment, elle sera la petite médaille dans sa main. Le regard de Luc s'égara sur son décolleté et il remarqua la médaille à son cou._

_ -Ah, ta gagné, remarqua-t-il. Bravo, mais qui était avec toi, et je peux savoir ce que tu fais là._

_ Sa main se sera plus fort sur l'object, il ne savait donc pas qu'il était la réponse à ces deux questions ?_

_ -Toi, se contenta-t-elle de murmurer en lui tendant la médaille dans sa main. Et voila la tienne._

_ -Ah, donc on a gagné, déclara-t-il étonné. Désolés, ajouta-t-il. J'étais vraiment pas en forme ce soir, expliqua-t-il. J'aurais dû te prévenir._

_ Se noyant dans les yeux bleus du beau lycéen, Riza oublia toute sa colère. Elle regarda ses lèvres lui parler, hésitant à l'embrasser._

_ -Et ! Riza, tu m'entends, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, histoire de jouer avec ses nerfs._

_ Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et tira sur la petite ficelle, défaisant ainsi le chignon. Puis, il posa sa main dans son dos et appuya doucement le corps de Riza contre le sien. Riza passa ses mains dans son dos, et l'embrassa doucement. Dabors tendrement, puis passionnément. Le premier ce fit plutôt maladroitement, mais elle prit de l'assurance. Peut-être si prenait-elle bien car il approfondit le baisser avant de finalement le céder._

_ -Riza, je vais prendre une douche, je te rejoins après dans ta chambre, décida-t-il._

_ Elle frémit de peur, elle n'avait pas prévu d'aller si loin, mais pour lui…_

_ -Très bien, répondit-elle avant de lui donner un dernier baiser._

_ Elle allait partir quand quelque chose clocha. Elle se retournait vers Luc et le dévisagea. Il sembla remarquait qu'elle était étonnée, mais ne dit rien quand elle revenu vers lui. Quelque chose chatouillait le nez de Riza depuis toute à l'heure et ça venait de lui._

_ -Luc, juste pour savoir, demanda-t-elle. C'est dans tes habitudes de mettre du parfum féminin ?_

_ -Non, répondit une voix cristalline. C'est dans les miennes._

_ Deux bras passèrent sur les épaules de Luc avant de prendre son bras. Et une jeune fille en nuisette froissée apparut à côtés de Luc qui ne savait plus où se mettre. _

_ -Sophie te l'a dit, non ? Que j'étais pas loin, demanda-t-elle en léchant la commissure des lèvres de Luc tout en posant ses mains sur l'élastique de son caleçon._

_ -Blandine !!!_

Le souffle rapide et coupé à la fois, Riza ouvrait des yeux affolés, tiraient de leur sommeil par cet horrible cauchemar. Elle chercha à tâtons la prise de la lampe et alluma la lumière. Reconnaissant la chambre d'amis de Roy, elle se calma… _Ouf ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. _Elle referma les draps froids sur elle et tenta de retrouver le sommeil, mais à chaque fois qu'elle sentait qu'elle allait le retrouver, c'était le sourire moqueur de cette blondasse de Blandine qui lui apparaissait, les bras de Blandine autour de Luc, les mains de Blandine sur sa peau et sa langue contre les lèvres de Luc. Cette voix cristalline qu'elle croyait parfois encore résonnait dans sa tête. La douleur qu'elle lui avait causée, perdre Luc l'avait blessée, mais que ce soit Blandine qui lui prenne l'avait tué. Elle avait réussi à se relever, mais pourquoi ces souvenirs revenaient maintenant ?

Riza se leva, rajusta son pyjama et marcha dans le couloir, il lui sembla que les murs de la maison de Roy ressemblaient à ceux de l'internat. Il lui sembla que les tableaux aux murs se moquaient d'elle comme les élèves auparavant. Elle crut voir les visages tristes de Lize et Ambre par mis eux, ainsi que ceux moqueur de Blandine et Sophie. Elle remonta ce couloir si sombre ce soir et ouvrit la porte du fond sans frapper.

Une forme, dans le grand lit au centre de la pièce, se mit à bouger, la reconnaissant elle se redressa et la regarda. Riza s'approcha du lit et s'arrêta devant.

-Tout ce que je veux articula faiblement Riza. C'est rester près de toi…

Le bras de la personne allongée dans le lit souleva la couette, l'invitant à l'y rejoindre. Riza se blottit contre le torse de Roy, mais dos à lui. Roy passa ses mains autour de sa taille pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Lize avait tort, Riza n'était pas une princesse, Luc n'était pas le prince, Roy ne l'était sûrement pas non plus, mais… Il semble être le seul à me pardonner tous mes défauts, c'est mon seul et unique complice. Roy… Pourvu que to et Blandine, vous ne vous rencontriez jamais.

* * *

Ça vous a plu j'espère, un long flash-back dans la vie de Riza pour simplifier la suite.

Voilà, j'ai fini le 10e chapitre de cette fic et je vais essayer d'écrire la suite plus rapidement mais sa va être dure car je dois aussi écrire pour d'autres. (J'y peux rien, mais j'adore écrire même si d'habitude j'abandonne avant la fin) J'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire cette fic mais je promet de la finir, je trouverais un moyen de mieux m'organiser.

Encore désolé pour l'attente, et merci de lire cette fic .

**XD Voilà c'est finis pour le dixième chapitre, une petite review STP**

(Hésiter pas pour les reviews, rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse à part peut-être…)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre11 :**

_Disclamer : FMA n'est pas à moi, mais à arakawa-sama et oui !!_

_NDLA :__ Désolé du RE-retard, mais je suis un peu à court d'inspiration, et puis j'ai un roman à écrire pour mes fans qui certes ne sont pas très nombreuses mais que j'adore ( tit cl1 du côtes de mes cœurs). C'est le 11e chapitre de ma fanfiction (bilingue, je finirais la version anglaise quand j'en aurais fini avec celle-là.), Donnez- moi votre avis -_

_PS : peut-être avait remarqué quelques fautes de frappe évidente, et bien non, dsl c pas parce que j suis conne c juste que l'ordi de ma chambre beug sur certaines lettres comme « a » et « w »…_

_**:-D BONNE LECTURE (- :**_

Au sujet des reviews : Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait très très plaisir.

()() Merci !

( . ) Merci !

(¨¨)(¨¨) Merci !

# Les passages en italique sont soit :

-Les pensées des personnages

-Les rêves

-les flash-back

* * *

_Quel jour sommes-nous ?_ Ce fut la première question qui vient à l'esprit du colonel. Il espérait que la réponse soit samedi, ainsi il pourrait rester encore quelques heures comme ça… 

S'imprégnant de cette douce odeur qui flottait à ses côtes, resserrant ses bras sur la taille fine tremblante… Tremblante ???

-Riza ?

Roy la regarda attentivement sans pour autant la lâcher : Elle était pâle, ses cheveux collés à son visage voilaient ses yeux. Roy sentait que ses vêtements étaient trempés, surement de suer… Pourtant, il ne s'était rien passé !Roy rassembla ses souvenirs de la nuit : Ils étaient allé se coucher et, en pleine nuit, elle l'avait rejoint. Et après ?? Oui, il s'en souvenait maintenant, elle avait tellement peur et avait même arrêté de respirer quand il lui baisa le cou. C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé d'attendre… _Je ne dois surtout pas la brusquer !_

-Riza, ça va, demanda-t-il inquiet après quelques minutes de silence. Riza… ? Dis-quelquechose !

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent doucement… Lentement… Faiblement…

-Roy… Sa voix était embuée de larmes. Je… Je suis… Désole…

Roy releva la tête étonnée tandis que la jeune femme se débattit pour sortir du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Suite à son départ un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce.

_/ SILENCE /_

Roy s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour Riza, elle avait une mine de croque-mort et ne voulait plus toucher à aucune nourriture et elle refusait même de l'embrasser… De plus nous sommes ( malheuresement pour Roy ) Jeudi et Il se devait d'aller au travail. Mais, pouvait-il laissé Riza seul, chez lui, dans cet état ? Non !!! Il avait déjà failli la perd une fois, il n'y aurait pas de seconde fois ( du moins pas dans cette fic ), il y prendrait soin.

-Riza, j'ai réfléchi, je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir mais, tu n'iras pas travailler aujourd'hui.

-Quoi, répliqua Riza en quatrième vitesse. Mais Roy, L'une des serveuse est malade, si je ne suis pas là, les filles vont galérer !

-Je suis sure que tu es en plus mauvais états qu'elle, répondit-il en croisant les bras. Ça ne sert à rien de discuter, ma décision est prise.

Roy décrocha le téléphone et appela…

-Lieutenant Havoc ? J'aurais besoin que vous veniez surveiller Riza pour la journée. Hum… Très bien, merci beaucoup !

Il raccrocha le téléphone et se tourna vers Riza qui faisait une mine de… Enterré.

-Quoi, demanda-t-il fatigué. Tu n'es pas contente ? Tu aurais préféré que je demande à Amstrong ?

-Nan !!!

Riza avait esquissé l'ombre d'un sourire, mais sa tête tomba dans son assiette ( prenez-le dans le sens que vous voulez).

Roy prit son manteau et le revêtit, il se tourna vers Riza, posa un délicat baiser sur sa joue froide et ouvrit la porte… Quand soudain, il entendit Riza murmurer :

-Roy… Tu n'as jamais remarqué ? Cœur rime avec peur et corps avec tort…

Roy ne sait pas quoi répondre et sortit sans comprendre le message de Riza.

/…/

Les enseignes des magasins se succédaient, ainsi que les visages. Ce que la vie pouvait être chiante quand on prend le taxi seul… Jean HAVOC venait à son grand malheur de voir sa journée de congé du moi lui voler sous les yeux, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiété le plus : Roy lui avait demandé de surveiller, seul deux explications étaient possibles soit :

Il a eu une brusque poussé de neurones.

Il a pris un gros coup sur la tête.

/Méchant Havoc/

En ce qui concerne Roy, il était tranquillement installé sur son bureau, enfin tranquille est un grand mot.

-Colonel, calmez-vous !

-Mais, je suis très calme, passez-moi mon dernier dossier, que je puisse rentrer !

-Vous savez, le but n'est pas de remplir le plus de dossier en une minute, arrêter de bâcler votre travail !

Roy ralentit la cadence et fixa le morceau de journal qu'elle tenait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Votre nouvelle mission monsieur !

Elle posa le journal sur la table. Il l'examina, l'article qu'elle avait découpé parler du meurtre d'une jeune mannequin, morte d'une balle dans le dos alors qu'elle défilait, le tuer semblait avoir disparu.

-Le salle boulot s'est toujours pour moi, grogna-t-il. C'est à la police de s'occuper de ce gore de chose.

-C'est une affaire importante, il s'agit d'une des mannequins de M. Band !

-Band… Pourquoi, ce nom me dit quelque chose…. ?

-Colonel, pff. Il s'agit de M. Band, il forme des mannequins filles et garçons, il est mondialement connu. C'est normal que son nom vous dise quelque chose.

-Non, je l'ai déjà entendu autre part, mais où…. ?

/SUSPENCE/

-Jean !!!!!!!!

La blonde lui sauta dans les bras maquant de le faire tomber. Celui-ci réussi à tenir par je ne sais quel miracle et lui dit :

-Bah di-donc. Si tu me réserve cet accueil quand t'es triste, alors je demanderais à Roy de te blesser plus souvent.

Heureusement pour lui, Riza comprit la phrase dans le sens qu'elle devait comprendre et ne lui cassa rien.

-Alors, dit-moi… Pourquoi tu as besoin de moi maintenant ?

Elle le fit rentrer en précisant qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler dehors, il se laissa entraîner dans la maison et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus vite, demanda le colonel Mustang au conducteu.

-Colonel, soupira son nouveau premier lieutenant ( pour ceux qu'aurais oublié, l'ancien c'était Riza ). Calmez-vous, nous ne sommes pas pressé.

-_Si justement, j'ai laissé mon ange, en compagnie d'un autre homme_, pensa-t-il. Mais je croyais que c'était important ?

-Effectivement, c'est important…

-Alors, accélérez !!!

-Colonel, vous êtes irrécupérable…

-Quoi ???

Havoc posa sa tasse doucement et regarda son amie qui n'avait toujours pas touché à la sienne.

-Je te demandais, si tu te souvenais de Luc ?

-Luc ? Luc… Luc Band du lycée ?

-Oui, ce Luc-là….

Il répondit que oui et lui demanda pourquoi, mais la femme en face de lui ne répondit pas, enfin si, mais après 5 bonnes minutes.

-Je rêve de lui…

Havoc sourit et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ne résistant pas à la taquiner, il répliqua.

-Et c'est ça qui te démoralise ? De revoir ton beau Luc ?

-Il n'a jamais était « _mon » _ beau Luc !

Havoc, comprennent que c'était grave, arrêta de sourire et envoya un SMS à sa copine qui disait : _Ne m'attends pas je risque d'en avoir pour longtemps…_

Roy descendit de la voiture et se dirigea vers le grand bâtiment rapidement. Il en franchit les portes et se présenta à l'office.

-Je viens voir M. Band, ou pourrais-je le trouver ?

-Au fond du couloir, à gauche…

-Merci et… Bonne chance, ajouta-t-il e voyant la tonne de papier sur son bureau.

Longeant les murs, toujours suivis du premier lieutenant, le beau brun s'engouffra dans le sombre couloir. Il plaqua ses mains de chaque côtes de la porte et rentra…

-Quel gore de rêves fais-tu, Riza ?

Elle sera les poings, leva la tête et murmura d'une voix glacé et tremblante.

-Je rêve du jour du bal…

Le blond lui demanda d'être plus précis… Et elle se mordit la lèvre en sanglotant. Il se leva et la prit doucement dans ses bras, lui murmurant son prénom ( je ne sais pas à quoi ça sert, mais c'est ce qu'on fait la plupart du temps, non ? )

-Je rêve du bal, du concours…

Il l'encouragea doucement à continuer en lui caressant le dos, la berçant presque.

-… Puis de quand je suis allé le voir et que… J'ai vu…

-Blandine avec lui ?

-Oui, confirma-t-elle dans un pleur. J'ai une très mauvaise impression, Havoc. Je les ressentis quand on se parlait au téléphone l'autre jour. Puis, c'est rêves…

-Ou veux-tu en venir, Riza ?

-Jean, ils sont revenus pour me rappeler d'être prudente. Ils sont là pour me prévenir.

Il essaya de la calmer, mais la jeune femme ne cessez de s'affoler.

-Je ne comprends rien, Riza, lui avoua-t-il commençant lui-même à paniquer.

Elle le fixa dans les yeux et arrêta tout mouvement. Lui aussi s'arrêta et l'écouta attentivement.

-Je… Je crois que je vais encore souffrir…

-Ravies de vous rencontrez M. Mustang. Dommage que ce ne soit pas dans d'autres circonstance…

-Pareil M. Band, lui répondit Roy en lui serrant la main.

Il s'assaillit dans un fauteuil et regarda l'homme en face de lui. Il était grand, très mince, un visage un peu trop parfait de même que son physique. Mais, ce qui étonna le plus Roy, c'est qu'il avait des cheveux si clairs… Pas blond, pas blanc pour ôtant… Il sonna pour appeler et Roy pu remarquer qu'il portait un anneau en argent sur lequel était inscrit quelque chose… Il avait tout du mannequin : Le physique et la classe, il lui manquait juste le QI…

Une jeune femme rentra et Roy l'entendit lui dire d'aller chercher quelqu'un, mll « missy », je crois…

-Pourrai-je en savoir plus sur l'affaire, s'il vous plait ?

-Missy vous dira tout, répliqua tout. Nous sommes débordé ses temps si.

-À cause du meurtre, demanda Roy.

Il lui répondit « en partit », Roy voulait en apprendre plus mais il fut coupé dans sa détermination par l'entrée en scène de « missy ».

-Bonjour, je me présente. Missy, je suis mannequin, ici !

Roy se leva pour la saluer, tandis que le premier lieutenant la regarder méfiante.

-Roy Mustang, futur généralissime, rigola-t-il. Alors, vous allez nous aider Mll Missy ?

Elle ria d'une voix cristalline et lui serrant la main et répondit d'une voix séductrice.

-Quel que soit votre problème, nous y travaillerons ensemble, M. le futur généralissime, et, appelez-moi Blandine !!

* * *

Horrible comme fin, hein ? °0° Je l'ai fait exprès lol.

Voilà, j'ai fini le 11e chapitre de cette fic et je vais essayer d'écrire la suite plus rapidement mais sa va être dure car je dois aussi écrire pour d'autres. (J'y peux rien, mais j'adore écrire même si d'habitude j'abandonne avant la fin) J'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire cette fic mais je promet de la finir, je trouverais un moyen de mieux m'organiser.

Encore désolé pour l'attente, et merci de lire cette fic .

XD Voilà c'est finis pour le onzième chapitre, une petite review STP

(Hésiter pas pour les reviews, rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse à part peut-être…)


	12. FIN

_**Chapitre 12 :**_

BON JE SAIS, ça va faire trois fois que je le poste ce chapitre, mais j'avais un problème avec un passage de l'histoire que j'ai du changer sinon ça irai pas avec la suite… Mais, MALHEURESEMENT, en l'effaçant j'ai perdu les rewiews que j'avais déjà dessus (snif) Mais bon c'est pas très grave, le plus important c'est que pour ceux qui liront la suite, ce soit pas trop embrouillé XD. Allez, je vais vous laissez relire ce chapitre qui est donc légèrement différent de l'autre.

Disclamer : FMA n'est pas à moi, mais à arakawa-sama et oui !!

NDLA : Désolé du RE-re-retard, mais je suis assez occupé avec mes revissions, et puis j'ai un roman à écrire pour mes fans qui certes ne sont pas très nombreuses mais que j'adore ( tit cl1 d'oeil du côtes de mes cœurs) comprenez-moi je me fais engeuler car pour eux j'en suis qu'au chap 3. Ce chapitre est plus long car j'ai eu du mal a m'arrêter et je sais que certain vont m'en vouloir d'avoir arrêter là-dessus. C'est le 12e chapitre de ma fanfiction, Donnez- moi votre avis -

:-D BONNE LECTURE (- :

Au sujet des reviews : Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait très très plaisir.

**()() Merci !  
( . ) Merci !  
(¨¨)(¨¨) Merci !**

# les ¿ marquent les changement de lieux

# Les passages en italique sont soit :

-Les pensées des personnages

-Les rêves

-les flash-back

* * *

Havoc entrouvrit la fenêtre et ferma les rideaux, empêchant ainsi les rayons brulant de rentrer et laissant le vent circuler dans la pièce. Il soupira lentement, fit chauffer de l'eau pour son café et s'installa à la table. Une fois porter à ébullition, il pu enfin essayer de trouver un moment de tranquillité, mais rien à faire. Les paroles de Riza résonnaient encore à ses oreilles : 

_-Havoc, je ne peux pas, je n'aurais pas la force de me relever cette fois-ci._

_-Riza il t'aime, tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter…_

_-Personne n'est à l'abri de se faire lâcher, Jean. Moi compris !_

_-Mais pourquoi Riza ? T'as-t-il, il??_

_-Non, ce n'est pas Roy le problème. C'est moi…_

_-Riza…_

_-Jean… D'après toi. Serais-je un jour capable d'être heureuse, vraiment heureuse?_

Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres délicatement et laissa son petit remontant faire son effet. Pourquoi, se posait-elle tant de questions ? Certes Roy avait été un vrai play-boy, mais il avait le droit à une chance de prouver qu'il avait changer. Une chance de monter qu'il méritait l'amour de Riza.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et _(il fallait si attendre) _Havoc renversa son café sur ses pauvres genoux qui se retrouvaient maintenant ébouillantés.

-Colonel !!!!!! Ce serait trop demander un peu de calme ?

-Et bien maintenant, il ne sera plus question de calme pour nous, répliqua Roy en maugréant jusqu'à son bureau.

-Hein, fit Havoc en se tournant vers le reste de la bande tout aussi troublée. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-C'est simple, répliqua Roy. Nous avons un meurtre sous les mains à élucider, géni.

-Il s'agit d'un des mannequins M. Band, ajouta le nouveau premier lieutenant.

-Mais ce n'est pas à la police de s'occuper de ça, dit le blond, alors que Roy grinçait des dents à ces mots avant de répondre.

-Il en va de notre honneur, Havoc !

Honneur ? Qu'est-ce que l'honneur viens faire là-dedans ? Le beau fumeur se tourna vers le premier lieutenant qui semblait être le seul à vouloir bien leur expliquer les choses plus clairement.

-Il semble que le principal suspect soit un membre de l'armé donc…

-Nous devons laver l'honneur de ce soldat, finit-il. Mais en quoi cela nous regarde.

-Vous ne souhaitaient pas aider les votres Havoc, demanda Roy. Vous rendez-vous compte de la merde dans laquelle va être cette personne ?!

-Pourquoi prenez-vous cette affaire si à cœur, l'interrogea le lieutenant à la fois amusé et inquiet sur la fidélité de Roy envers Riza…

-Car, il s'agit de RIZA imbécile !!! Elle est accusée de meurtre sur une fille dont elle ne doit pas même pas connaître le nom.

Havoc resta bouche bé un instant. _(La seule fois depuis le début de ce chapitre, bravo Roy, hum…) _Il repensa à ce que Riza avait dit « Non, ce n'est pas Roy le coupable, c'est moi… »

-Mais, Riza n'est plus militaire, vous aviez dit que…

-Quand cette affaire a commencé, il semble qu'elle devait toujours l'être. Et comme la police a lâché l'affaire, c'est moi qui me retrouve à régler ce poblème, grogna Roy.

Le premier lieutenant regarda Roy longuement, puis soupira. Ce que la vie était dure avec elle en ce moment. Non seulement, quand elle rentrait chez elle, elle devait laver, changer, coucher ses petiots, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé, en acceptant ce travail, qu'une fois revenue au travail, elle trouverait une tout autre sorte de gros bébé...

-Colonel, déclara-t-elle après un moment de reflation. Je pense que vous devriez rester en dehors de cette affaire.

-Pourquoi, demanda-t-il sèchement.

-C'est évidemment colonel Mustang, expliqua Farman. On doit prendre une personne objective pour avoir un point de vues neutre sur les gens autour de soi et ceux-ci et dit dans l'article 4.2.69 du…

-C'est bon Farman, je connais bien le règlement, répliqua le brun qui commençait à en avoir qu'on lui fasse la morale_ (on se demande même pas pourquoi)._

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda calmement bien qu'inquiet havoc.

Ils se tournèrent vers le premier lieutenant, _(à qui j'ai toujours pas donné de nom)_, elle qui semblait être la seule forme de raison dans l'équipe depuis le départ de Riza.

-D'abord, nous devons étudier le dossier, comprendre pourquoi elle est accusée, puis, nous devrons trouver une manière de la protéger, puisque le colonel est sûr qu'elle est innocente.

-ça semble évident, répliqua-t-il d'un sourire taquin.

-Mais… Que ferons-nous, s'il se révèle qu'ils avaient raison…

Roy fusilla Ross du regard, mais il savait… En tant que militaire, ils devaient envisager toutes les possibilités.Il réfléchit longuement puis repris enfin la parole.

-Alors, nous devrons la rendre à la justice…

Havoc ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, mais Roy le fit taire. Il se résigna… Le monde est cruel, c'est comme ça…. La justice a été crée pour le rendre mieux. Et même s'il ne semble pas progresser, un jour sa viendra, peut-être. Pourtant la peine de mort ne semblait pas être une bonne solution…

Et si ça tournait mal, Riza serait pendue.

¿

Riza… Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout.

Riza relue le message de Roy plusieurs fois. Que voulait-il dire ? Pourquoi ?

Elle reposa le morceau de papier qu'on lui avait fait apporter. Doucement, elle se releva et ouvrit la fenêtre. L'air frais du vent s'abattit sur son visage, rabatant des mèches de cheveux sur ses tempes et des bien plus longue se perdaient, planant dans son dos. Elle se pencha et admira toutes ces petites choses qu'on ne remarque pas : Un groupe d'enfants sortant de l'école, une vielle femme assis sur un banc, un homme politique s'acharnant à sa tache, et tout d'un coup, à force qu'elle regardait, tout devenait bien plus beau. Comme si un rayon de lumière s'abattait en pleine nuit sur un seul point, alors, ce point attache l'œil, et sans qu'on ne le sache, notre cerveau retient ces petites choses, même si ce n'est qu'en morceau. Ainsi, c'est lentement, que toutes ces images rentraient dans la tête de Riza. Tous ces tableaux de vies courantes, et tellement ordinaires qu'elles en deviennent exceptionnelles. L'ombre d'un instant, elle se dit, qu'elle donnerait sa vie, pour vivre ne serait-ce qu'une minute comme ça. Une goute noir tomba sur la paume de sa main.

-Et mince, mon mascara coule…

Riza essuya ses yeux, elle reposa le maquillage qu'elle testait, et sortit de l'armoire cette robe qu'elle avait acheté l'autre jour. Une longue bien sûr ! Mais tellement belle… Elle l'avait choisi en marron doré, pas trop décolleté, mettant en valeur sa fine taille et ses hanches. Les coupes, mais surtout, l'esprit froissé de la robe, lui avait tout de suite plu.Elle fouilla dans ses chaussures et prit une simple paire blanche et argent, elle ne voulait pas attiré l'attention sur ses pieds mais sur la tenue en elle-même. Elle mit le tout, et s'admira… Après un moment elle arrêta.

-Ça y est, j'ai trouvé mon ensemble pour samedi…

( Et oui on commençait à l'oublier la soirée que Roy avait réservé - )

¿

La tension montait dans la pièce tend dis que tout le monde étudiait le dossier. Les heures passaient et ils n'avançaient pas, ou du moins pas assez à l'avis de Roy.

-Est ce que l'un de vous a trouvé quelque chose de plus que ce qu'on sait déjà ?

-Non colonel, c'est partout la même histoire.

-Merde…

-Colonel ?

-Oui, répondit-il plein d'espoir.

-Le téléphone…

Roy baissa la tête et prit le combiné avec sa délicatesse habituelle envers lui _( on ne compte plus le nombre de téléphone qu'il a détruit… )_

-Oui ? Ah c'est vous ! Oui, ça m'intéresse !! Vous tombez bien, c'est temps-ci, j'ai l'impression d'être entouré d'incapable…

-Sympa…

-Oui, très bien, on pourra parler de tout ça plus tard ? Non pas samedi, je vois ma petite amie, mais le dimanche midi nous pourrons en discuter ensemble, je connais un très bon restaurant où l'on peut même manger du crabe en toutes saisons. Soit, à dimanche alors !

Havoc surveillait Roy tout au long de sa discussion. Et ses suspects ne firent qu'augmentait quand le premier lieutenant ajouta :

-L'une Samedi, l'autre dimanche…

-Vous, taisez-vous, ordonna-t-il.

-De quoi s'agit-il colonel, demanda Havoc qui ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire avant d'avoir un nom.

-Elle veut juste me parlait d'un truc important dont elle vient de se souvenir, se défendit-il.

-Que c'est étonnant, ironisa-t-elle.

-C'est PROFFESIONEL !!!

-Alors, si c'est professionnel, je peux venir avec vous, conclu Havoc.

Roy ne s'y opposa pas…

¿

La journée était passée si vite, le soir était venu et la soirée était arrivé finalement, ce samedi soir…

-Roy…

Le brun se tourna vers la jeune femme qui se tenait à côtes depuis le début, c'est elle qu'il aurait dû aider bien plus tôt.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la réconforta instinctivement. Elle respirait doucement, la tête au creux de son épaule. Son souffle dans son cou faisait brûler les tempes de Roy, mais il devait attendre, attendre…

-On devrait se préparer…

Il fallut quelques secondes à Roy pour comprendre ce que la blonde voulait dire. Mais, une fois que l'information fut arrivée au cerveau, il laissa son ange tranquille et partit se préparer. Riza fit de même, et sans alla dans sa chambre revêtir la tenue tant préparer.

Ce ne fut qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, qu'elle descendit rejoindre Roy, et eu son premier ralentit depuis Luc. Elle était superbe. Roy ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait vraiment de la chance que Riza n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Cette Robe était faite pour elle ! Roy était sûr qu'aucune autre femme ne pourrait la porter comme Riza la porter. Comme si la robe avait été dessinée spécialement pour elle. Sa fine taille, ses hanches et ses seins, tout était parfaitement à sa place dans les yeux de Roy. Seul inconvénient, Roy se demandait s'il pourrait résister longtemps à la fille qui se tenait devant lui.

-Alors, demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire coquin mais mignon.

-Je dis… Qu'on devrait y aller avant que mon ancien premier lieutenant ne débarque avec ses flingues.

Il l'a pris par le bras et l'amena jusqu'à la voiture qu'il les attendait déjà.

¿

Riza sentait que Roy la regardait, durant le trajet en voiture elle l'avait déjà sentit, mais aussi quand ils étaient sortit, quand ils entraient dans le « never alone », et quand ils arrivèrent au guichet.

-Prendrez-vous votre repas dans la salle ou bien dans une chambre ?

Le guichet avait demandait ça comme à son habitude, et Riza s'était tendu comme à la sienne.

-Les deux, avait répondit Roy peut-être aussi par habitude.

Riza le fixa cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle avait certe déjà mangé dans des restaurants, mais raremant dans des hôtels à la nuit…

-On commencera ans dans le hall, puis j'aimerais qu'on nous serve le désert dans notre chambre.

_« Notre chambre » ?_ Roy comptait-il passer la nuit ici ? Riza n'en été que plus angoissé. Comme à chaque fois, qu'elle sentait qu'elle allait devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure. Pour Luc aussi, ça l'avait fait, mais il ne s'était rien passé. Si elle n'avait pas remarqué Blandine, elle se serait surement laissé aller avec lui…

Un serveur l'installa à sa place, en face de Roy bien sûr, et leur tendit des menus.

-Tu prends ce que tu veux, c'est moi qui paye, avait-t-il insisté.

Tout était si cher… Mais, Riza décida de ne pas se priver. Après tout si tout se passait comme Roy l'avait prévu, elle lui offrirait quelque chose de bien plus précieux.

La musique commençait, mais Riza ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment, elle mangeait silencieusement Puis, elle sentit qu'on l'observer. Elle leva la tête et remarqua que Roy la regardait amusé.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, c'est juste que la plupart des filles que j'emmenais ici avait l'habitude de calculer le moindre gramme qu'elle risquait de prendre, et toi, tu ne te prives pas… J'aime ça !

Riza sourit gentiment, le compliment de Roy était flatteur mais ce qu'il avait dit avant l'étai moins :_ La plupart des filles que j'emmenais ici. _Donc Roy était effectivement un habitué…

Roy aimait voir en face de lui une femme qui avait de l'appétit _( il n'y a rien de sexuel dans cette phrase, je vous l'assure)_. Par expérience, Roy savait que les femmes mentent, sur tout : Les efforts qu'elles font pour rester minces, les nombres d'heures de sport qu'elles s'infligent par semaine, leur capacité à manger n'importe quoi sans prendre un gramme… Roy savait que les femmes mentent. Il admirait le faites que Riza soit différente, tout en restant féminine.

Riza sentant toujours le regard de Roy sur elle, voulut trouver un moyen d'échapper à cette emprise qu'il tenait sur elle, et une fraction de seconde, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû… En mettant cette robe, elle avait pris un risque plus gros qu'elle ne le pensait vu la manière dont Roy la regardait ; le même lieur brillait dans ses yeux que dans ceux de Luc le soir où il lui avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre.

-Roy, murmura-t-elle enfin dès qu'elle eu fini son assiette. Tu veux aller danser ?

Il la regarda comme-ci, elle venait de lui apprendre que la Terre était ronde, avec des yeux gros comme ce qu'il avait au niveau de la ceinture _( je parle bien sûr des gants roulés dans ses poches… )_

-Tu sais danser ?

La question de Roy ne sembla pas plaire du tout à Riza qui était à deux doigts de sortir ses flingues _( et oui elle les a gardés)._

-Et bien, allons danser, tenta de récupérer joyeusement Roy lui tendant sa main et retirant sa veste de l'autre.

Elle le laissa l'emmener vers la piste de danse où elle laissa Roy menait la danse. Elle voulait juste gagner du temps…  
Mais, quand elle entendit le début de la chanson qu'il l'avait fait espérer, elle sus qu'elle voulait lui tenir tête.

_Viens et prends ma main_

_Je veux toucher le vivant_

_Pas sûr que je comprenne_

_Ce rôle qu'on m'a donné…_

Roy ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Riza ne le laissait pas faire, tout simplement comme elle venait de le faire. Mais il finit par se laisser faire au jeu de qui allait mener la danse.

_… Ma tête parle un langage_

_Que je ne comprends pas._

Les couleurs volaient dans la tête du couple, )du noir, du jaune, du marron, de l'or, encore du noir, du blanc et beaucoup de chair), du qui ne remarquait pas les autres qui les regardaient, admiratif.

_Je voudrais simplement_

_Sentir le véritable amour_

_Remplir la maison dans laquelle je vis_

_Car j'ai trop de vie_

_Qui coule dans mes veines_

_Entrain de ce gaspiller._

Le souffle chaud de Roy dans son cou lui assurait qu'il s'était inconsciemment approche, mais elle n'en tenait pas compte.

_Je ne veux pas mourir_

_Mais je ne veux pas vivre non plus_

_Avant de tomber amoureux_

_Je me prépare à... _

Leurs corps se mouvaient au même rythme sur la piste da danse. Ils étaient dans leur monde et rien ne semblait pouvoir les en sortir pour l'instant.

_…Je voudrais simplement_

_Sentir le véritable amour…_

En ce moment ou elle ne voudrait jamais être qui que se soit d'autre, Riza sentait les doutes quitter son esprit en même temps que la raison.

_…J'ai besoin de ressentir_

_Le véritable amour et l'amour éternel qui lui succède_

_Je ne peux en avoir suffisamment._

Tous les regards tournaient vers eux ne les dérangeaient pas le moins du monde, au contraire. Les jeunes couples les admiraient sans oser quitter leur table. Les célibataires faisaient de même avec en plus la jalousie et l'espoir de pouvoir vivre la même chose.

_Je voudrais simplement sentir_

_Le véritable amour_

_Remplir la maison dans laquelle je vis_

_Car j'ai trop de vie_

_Qui coule dans mes veines_

_Entrain de ce gaspiller._

Riza aurait aimé que le chanteur n'arrête à aucun moment de chanter. Mais, elle savait malgré tout, qu'après ce refrain viendrait le dernier couplet.

_J'ai simplement besoin de sentir_

_Le véritable amour et l'amour qui lui succède_

_Il y a un vide dans mon âme_

_Tu peux le voir sur mon visage…_

Riza sera du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait son cavalier qui semblait être dans le même état qu'elle, avec en plus de belles étoiles de bonheur dans les yeux. Elle entendit le début de la dernière partie du couplet s'entamer.

_Viens et prends ma main_

_Je veux toucher le vivant_

_Pas sûr que je comprenne…_

La musique s'arrêta pour en laisser place à une autre, mais les deux danseurs s'arrêtèrent d'eux-mêmes. Riza rougit discrètement, constatant la proximité qu'elle l'avait laissée prendre. Mais, elle ne dit rien se sentant aussi coupable que lui.

Roy quant à lui avait l'impression qu'il venait de danser toute la nuit comme un adolescent l'aurait fait. Il n'avait JAMAIS ressentit cela avec aucune autre fille. C'était comme s'il avait dansé pour la première fois de sa vie. Peut-être était-ce car c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une fille à sa hauteur sur la piste.

-Riza, marmonna-t-il avec un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Je retire la pensée que j'ai eue toute à l'heure en te demandant si tu savais danser. Tu es sans aucun doute ma meilleure cavalière.

Riza voulu répondre mais sa bouche resta muette devant le compliment de Roy qui avait maladroitement commencé. Elle sentit qu'elle devait se décoller de Roy au plus vite, mais préféra rester coller contre ce corps chaud. Elle se laissa tenter par les lèvres tellement désirées du colonel, et lui caressa le dos à travers sa chemise. Au milieu de la piste, Roy ne savait même pas qu'elle musique passait en ce moment. Mais il décida malgré tout d'emmener Riza jusqu'à leur table où ils pourraient perdre la notion du temps plus calmement.

-Monsieur, madame ?

Ils relevèrent la tête en grognant et dévisagèrent le pauvre serveur que le patron avait envoyé.

-Mon patron voulait savoir si vous ne préfériez pas finir votre repas en haut, pour qu'on puisse netoyer la salle…

-Bien sûr, répliqua Roy, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient les seuls restantes dans le grand hall. Tu vien ma puce ?

Riza le suivit de près, ne voulant pas croiser les regards des employés. Pourquoi devait-elle passer ? Avec combien de filles, ces hommes l'avaient vus avant ? La considéraient-ils comme une de ces filles ? Les questions se bousculaient de nouveaux dans sa tête et elle sentit qu'elle aurait besoin d'un verre…

Roy rentra dans la pièce en premier suivis de près par Riza et un serveur. Ce dernier posa le plateau sur la tabler basse au milieu de la pièce.La chambre comptait deux pièces ; une salle de bain et une autre plus grande, principalement composée de la table entouré de siège, coin technologie et bien sûr, un très grand lit.

-Tu as faim, demanda-Roy en lui tendant une grosse coupe de glace et de fruit.

La blonde s'assit sur le canapé recouvert d'un voile de soie et prit la coupe en le remerciant poliment. Roy versa le champagne dans sa propre coupe et lui en proposa, ce qu'elle accepta. _( Je sais que ce petit mélange peut paraitre bizarre mais c'est très très bon ) _Elle ne savait pas vraiment si boire était une bonne idée. Mais, les douces saveurs que son palet goutait ce soir étaient bien meilleures ainsi. Et doucement, la soirée se poursuivis dans le rire et l'alcool.

Roy décida qu'il avait assez attendu maintenant. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Posant ses mains dans le dos du brun, Riza en remonta doucement et l'appuya sur la nuque de Roy pour approfondir ce baiser sensuel. Puis, elle le laissa l'installer au milieu des couvertures de satin...

Dans la nuit, alors que les deux amants se reposaient enlacés l'un dans les bras de l'autre, le téléphone sur la comode clignota. Sur l'écran, on pouvait lire «1 nouveau message ».

_A demain, colonel ** 3** ! Vous ne regretterez pas d'être venu…  
Pelle. Votre très chère Rédempteur, Blandine ** 3**  
_

* * *

Voilà, j'ai fini le 12e chapitre de cette fic et c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic… Mais, ne vous inquiéter pas, il y a une suite de prévue. Je pense l'appeler « nuits de cristal » ou un truc dans le gore… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira car j'ai prévu qu'elle soit bien meilleure que celle-ci. 

Pour ceux qu'aiment les histoires d'amour limite dramatique. Je fais la pub de mon histoire qui est postée sur skyblog :

www.how-i-can-tell-you.

le site où je mets mes histoires, pour l'instant c'est ma première qui y est mais elle sera remplacée quand je l'aurais finie par une autre.

C'est moi qui fais les illustrations : Certaine images sont piquées, et qu'autre, c'est moi qui les est dessinés. Il est bien sûr interdit de copier-coller le travail des autres.

Et pour ceux qu'aiment les histoires très à l'eau de rose, je vous conseille le skyblog d'Audrey :

www.c-la-vi-pas-le-paradi.

le site où elle met les siennes. Ce n'est pas le même principe que pour le mien.Les chapitres sont beaucoup plus court avec beaucoup de dialogue. Contrairement à moi qui est inventé les personnages, aussi bien physiquement que moralement, elle a choisi de prendre des personnes qui existe déjà comme acteur pour sa story. Mais, elle travaille malgré tout ses images. C'est sa première tentative donc soyez indulgent -.

Pour l'un ou l'autre, on a toute les deux mis le résumer de l'histoire dans la description du sky, allez faire un petit tour, ce serait sympa.

Encore désolé pour l'attente, et merci de lire cette fic .

XD Voilà c'est finis pour le douzième chapitre, une petite review STP

(Hésiter pas pour les reviews, rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse à part peut-être…)


End file.
